School Trouble
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Miyako es la chica nueva. Jun es un chico? Sora una princesita? Ken su gran amor? Y qué pasa con Yamato? Todo esto y más en School Trouble! Escrito por Helena Cullen de Hale y Junengrey.
1. La Nueva Vida de Miyako

Buenoooo, aquí la primer parte del fanfic que estamos escribiendo conjuntamente con mi amiga Junengrey. Este fic esta escrito en base a dos parejas, como se darán cuenta... apareceran otras, pero las principales son Junato y Kenyako. Esperemos que les guste!  
**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**School Trouble**

**Nueva Vida (Miyako) **_by Helena Cullen de Hale_

_Querido Diario:_

_No es sencilla la vida en esta nueva ciudad, he tenido que comenzar desde cero. Aún así estoy contenta de por lo menos conocer a alguien aquí, y es que mi amiga Jun vive en esta ciudad, es más, estoy hospedándome en su casa. Te preguntarás quien es Jun… Jun Motomiya es una amiga que conocí cuando éramos pequeñas, solíamos ir a la misma escuela, a pesar de que ella es mayor que yo. Es una chica genial, aunque no suele mostrar su verdadero yo… me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de la gente de la escuela cree que es un muchacho._

_Bien, por ahora no han pasado muchas cosas interesantes, pero aún así tengo la esperanza de poder completar las pocas páginas que me quedan por escribir de ti. Nos estaremos viendo cuando tenga algo que contarte._

_Miyako_

-¡Hey! ¡Miyako!-se escucharon los golpeteos de Jun al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu trabajo?

-No, así está bien-sonrió la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta-. Gracias de todos modos.

-No es sencilla la vida de una modelo ¿eh?-bromeó-. No se puede confiar mucho en la gente ¿oh sí?

-Con amigas como tú y Mimi me basta y sobra.

-¿Mimi? ¿Tú estilista?-preguntó la mayor.

-Sí, ella siempre me acompaña a todos lados, incluso se transfirió aquí por mí, es una gran amiga y la quiero mucho. Además, es divertido hablar con ella, es muy dulce.

-Arsh… ojala Sora fuera así-refunfuñó Motomiya, enfadada.

-¿Sora? ¿La líder de las porristas de la escuela?

-Esa misma… ¿Quién se cree que es andando por ahí como si fuera miss universo? Si ella supiera que soy una chica, la golpearía.

-Ay Jun… no deberías ser tan violenta…-suspiró.

-Se supone que soy un chico… y se supone que se te hace tarde-rió Jun, contemplando como su amiga se ponía de pie y cruzaba el umbral corriendo, despidiéndose de ella y su hermano menor, Daisuke.

La pelivoleta corrió hasta la plaza en donde se realizaría la sesión de fotos. Estaba muy ansiosa, supuestamente habían conseguido a un modelo realmente guapo, elegido por Mimi, para que le hiciera compañía en las fotos, lo que no esperaba era que ese adolescente fuera, de entre todos, su compañero de escuela, Ken Ichijouji, quien además de guapo era sumamente inteligente y aplicado.

-Miyako…-susurró él, sumamente sorprendido.

-A-aa… Ichijouji-dijo ella, olvidándose de cerrar la boca.

-Ken está bien-sonrió el muchacho, mientras un adorable color sonrojado teñía sus mejillas.

-E-está bien… Ken…-sonrió Miyako, bajando la vista con timidez en un gesto muy dulce.

-Que suerte tengo de poder posar junto a ti…-sonrió el joven-. Eres muy hermosa… me alegro de que me hayan elegido.

-¡Oh!-se sonrojó la chica.

-Ya, ya, basta de cursilerías y a moverse, Ken, Robert te guiará a donde puedas cambiarte-ordenó la carismática pelirrosa de Mimi, imponiendo presencia y señalando al aludido-. Tú, Miyako, vienes conmigo, vamos que estamos retrasados-Mimi se llevó a la chica por su lado hasta el pequeño e improvisado vestuario.

La pelivioleta debía fotografiarse con un par de vestiditos, todos hermosos, de una onda punk con muchas cadenas y bellísimos adornos, los cuales sentaban muy bien a la muchacha. Ken también se veía increíble, sabía que el muchacho era guapo pero aquello superaba claramente sus expectativas.

Todo era maravilloso, un día increíble… pero nunca se obtiene algo totalmente perfecto, por lo que antes de que Miyako se pudiera haber declarado satisfecha, la odiosa de Sora se tuvo que hacer presente y arruinarles el día a los jóvenes.

-Ah Ken, tanto tiempo sin verte-sonrió Sora, besando su mejilla, haciendo que la otra muchacha se llenara de rabia-. Ah… tú… hola.

-Sí, yo, y si me disculpas, Ken y yo estamos ocupados así que puedes irte retirando.

-Ah no, no te preocupes, esperaré a que **mí** amigo Ken termine con esas chucherías de modelaje y luego nos iremos a casa juntos… ¿Verdad Ken?

-E-eh… eso creo… supongo.

-¡No Ken! ¡No tienes que decirle que sí si no quieres estar con ella!-exclamó la chica de lentes.

-Tú cállate cuatro ojos.

-Oye Sora, no hay necesidad de insultar a Miyako, ¿vale? Te acompañaré pero a ella no la metas…-suspiró Ichijouji resignado. ¿Por qué sería que Sora siempre aparecía e interrumpía los momentos en los que lograba estar a solas con Miyako? Tantas veces sufrió la gran necesidad de gritarle y humillarla de arriba abajo, pero por el bien de todos jamás había dejado que su lado perverso lo dominara.

-Cállate Ken, yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí, sabes con que facilidad puedo manipular a los chicos de la escuela para que lastimen a tu querido Osamu, acéptalo.

-Mira Sora, podré ser tu perrito faldero y todo lo que quieras, pero no permitiré que lastimes a las personas que amo… mantente alejada de Miyako y de mi hermano…

-Tan solo… cierra esa inútil bocota que tienes y carga mi bolso-sonrió ella de manera egocéntrica al ver que la sesión de fotos terminaba.

-Bien…-suspiró el muchacho, tomando el bolso que la pelirroja le ofrecía para luego voltear a ver a su amada-. Bueno Miyako… ha sido un gusto posar contigo, espero poder volver a hacerlo…

-Yo también lo espero… Ken…-sonrió la joven-. ¿Irás a la fiesta de los Yagami esta noche?

-Claro, espero verte allí-sonrió el muchacho, ilusionado.

-De acuerdo… nos veremos esta noche-Miyako le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó su propio bolso y se fue corriendo ensimismada en su propio mundo. ¿Acaso se podía tener tanta suerte de haberse mudado hace poco y tener a un galán como Ken a su lado? Bueno… no oficialmente, pero ya se daría…

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella-le dijo Sora molesta a un Ken que la miraba desesperado.

-¡No puedes hacer eso Sora! ¡Por favor!-suplicó el peliazul.

-Oh, ¡Pero claro que puedo!-rió la morena-. Sabes que si no haces lo que te ordeno, lastimaré a tu hermano Osamu… y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

-Por favor Sora… haré lo que sea, te lo suplico…

-Si me lo pides de rodillas lo reconsideraré-propuso ella.

Al escuchar eso, Ken se dejó caer de rodillas casi instantáneamente, cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha ya que en verdad esperaba que ella no la obedeciera. Ken simplemente miraba el suelo con rabia. No podía creer que tenía la necesidad de auto humillarse ante Sora para poder ver a Miyako… no le importaba, él quería estar al lado de ella, y si esa era la única forma de tener el permiso de Sora, lo haría.

-Lámeme los zapatos… están algo sucios por la práctica pero bueno… supongo que es algo que puedes resistir por tu querida Miyako, ¿Verdad?-rió la malvada.

-Eres una arpía Sora…-dijo él, mirándola, furioso, y ganándose una buena patada en la mejilla por ello.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!-le gritó ella, volviendo a golpear a Ken.

-¿Sora?-una voz masculina interrumpió el accionar de la rubia, quien se quedó firmemente dura en donde estaba.

-Ya-Yamato…-volteó, encontrándose con los fríos ojos del cantante, quien había sido su amigo desde pequeño-. Yo… puedo explicarlo… em… ¡Ken me llamó arpía!

-Pues tendrá sus razones-carcajeó el rubio mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie y le limpiaba un poco la tierra de la ropa-. Te he estado buscando viejo, me preguntaba que te estaba retrasando.

-Ah emm… nada, nada-sonrió el menor.

-¿Te molesta si tomo a Ken prestado por un rato Sora?-le sonrió Matt a la chica.

-N-no… en absoluto, pueden retirarse-ella aún estaba paralizada.

-Gracias-el peliazul tomó su bolso y comenzó a alejarse con su amigo, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, miró a Yamato y suspiró-. Gracias viejo, me salvaste.

-Te dije que debías mantenerte lejos de Sora… no siempre estaré allí para salvarte, ¿Sabes?-lo regañó el mayor-. Hemos tenido esta charla cientos de veces Ken, y sabes que Osamu puede defenderse aún mejor que muchos chicos de su edad, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-A decir verdad… la que me preocupa… es Miyako, se que si no hago lo que Sora quiere, le hará la vida imposible y yo no quiero eso…-murmuró preocupado.

-Ya veo… ella te gusta ¿cierto?

-No preguntes lo obvio Matt…-le recriminó Ken.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilo-sonrió Yamato-. De todas formas estoy seguro de que ella no dudaría en enfrentarse a Sora si hiciera falta, ella… es una chica bastante loca, pero es fuerte, y no creo que deje que Sora se interponga entre ustedes dos… o esa es la sensación que me da al menos…

-Tienes razón, es una chica con mucha energía… se que ambos lucharemos-sonrió Ken, ya más animado.

-Bien, entonces quita esa cara larga que tenemos que ir a prepararnos para ir a lo de Taichi esta noche.

-¡Vamos!

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que cabía esperar, Miyako se encontraba en su habitación platicando con Jun mientras Mimi arreglaba a la primera. Jun llevaba un simple traje, no dejaría que una tonta fiesta le arruinara el trabajo de tanto tiempo que le había costado hacer que la mayoría de sus amigos creyeran que era un chico. En cambio, Miyako debía verse deslumbrante ya que Ken estaría esperando por ella en la fiesta. Mimi también estaba muy nerviosa, un chico mayor que ella, sumamente guapo, iría también. Su nombre era Joe Kido, un chico inteligente y sumamente aplicado, aunque el problema era que era tan aplicado como tímido, por lo que no habían tenido mucha posibilidad de charlar… pero la pelirrosa estaba decidida a pasar aquella fiesta con él.

-Bien Miyako… estás lista-sonrió Mimi, dándole la vista buena a la joven. Llevaba un vestido de los que solía usar para modelar, parecía una muñequita. Un maquillaje suave adornaba su rostro, embelleciéndola con una belleza poco natural, aunque sabían que Miyako no necesitaba maquillaje para verse bonita-. Tu también Jun, si no conociera tu secreto te pediría que salgas conmigo-rió, observando a la aludida, quién llevaba el pelo planchado con la raya al costado.

-¿Daisuke no dirá nada al respecto?-inquirió la menor de las tres.

-No, claro que no, él me apoya en mis decisiones-sonrió Jun.

-¿Y Osamu? Supongo que también irá, ¿no?

-Es mi mejor amigo, sabe mis razones para parecer un chico, sé que no hablará, confío en él.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Las chicas fueron a la fiesta, solas ya que Daisuke se había ido más temprano a la casa de su amigo Takeru. Al llegar descubrieron que había mucha gente, todos los que conocían y más, probablemente todo adolescente con vida social de la zona estaría en la casa de los Yagami en aquel momento. Hace mucho que Miyako no asistía a una fiesta tan concurrida. Se encontraba bailando con sus amigas cuando a lo lejos lo vio, Sora estaba forzando a Ken a que la besara. Aquello la llenó de rabia y avanzó con valentía en la dirección en la que la morena se encontraba.

-¡Déjalo en paz!

-¡Oh Ken, mira! ¡Tú noviecita al rescate!-se burló Sora.

-Cállate Sora… ¿Qué no haces más que burlarte de los demás para opacar el hecho de que estás sola y que nadie te aguanta? ¿Tan necesitada estás de que alguien te preste atención que vas por allí, arruinando las vidas de quienes no te han hecho nada, para ser el centro de atención?-la encaró Miyako ante los ojos sorprendidos de Ken.

-Wow…-suspiró el joven.

-Ya, ya chicas, no se peleen, esto es una fiesta-intervino el dueño de la casa, acompañado de su amigo Yamato-. Sora… por favor… aquí no, ¿sí? No me hagas tener que echarte…

-Pues bien podrías echarla a ella, fue quien vino a intervenir entre Ken y yo-se defendió la aludida.

-¡Yo solo defendía a Ken!

Las miradas de los cuatro chicos se centraron en Ken, quien, sumamente rojo, no sabía a donde correr.

-Pues… Miyako tiene razón… Sora estaba forzándome a besarla y ella vino y lo evitó-sonrió Ken, tomando la mano de la pelivioleta con sumo cariño.

-Pagarás por esto Ken…-refunfuñó la otra, marchándose sumamente molesta.

-Wow Ken, estoy orgulloso de ti-lo codeó el rubio-. Enfrentarse a Sora de esa manera…

-No me preocupa mientras que pueda estar con Miyako-sonrió Ken-. Ahora… si nos disculpan…-tomó a Miyako dulcemente y la arrastró a la pista de baile… perdiéndose entre la gente.

* * *

Sisí, como era de esperarse, Sora no iba a dejar de ser la arpía del cuento XDXDXD jajaja Diooos. Bueno, esto ha sido el comienzo de nuestro fanfic! Esperen al siguiente capítulo! Saludos!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	2. Batalla Épica

**School Trouble**

**Capitulo 2 **_By Junengrey_

_**Batalla épica.**_

_Querido Diario_

_Me molesta que los que saben mi condición pregunten "¡por que visto de chico? ¿Por qué me hago pasar por chico?", la verdad no existe una respuesta que el común de la gente pueda entender fácilmente, la razón es por que no quiero dar una mala reputación a mi verdadero genero, y eso es por que no soy una chica normal (aun que eso es obvio a simple vista), lamentablemente mi personalidad , no me permite simplemente existir, tengo una filosofía de vida y esa es , "Si no quieres que la gente te pisotee , enfréntala con un golpe en sus patéticos rostros, y no es por que este a la defensiva con todo el mundo, es que desde pequeña me ah gustado ser un príncipe protector arriesgando así mi integridad física, moral y social o al menos eso pensé hasta que conocí a Miyako quien ahora baila con su chico amado, estoy muy feliz por ella, y siento que me gustaría proteger su felicidad._

La fiesta había terminado, Taichi le pidió a Ken que se quedara en su casa, ya que con Sora suelta y con sed de venganza no podía augurar nada nuevo, en cuanto a Miyako ella no tenía por que preocuparse ya que se iría con Mimi, Jun y Daisuke en un auto conducido por Robert, no estaría sola y a pesar de que ella misma era una chica fuerte, estar al lado de Jun, era estar armado con polvorita.

Pero nada presagiaba lo que ocurriría al comenzar una nueva semana de clases.

Un chico de gafas cabello azulado celeste alborotado y de ojos azules estaba de camino a la escuela cuando un grupo de estudiantes se acercaba de manera amenazante al muchacho.

-_"Entréganos tu dinero!"-_Ordeno con prepotencia el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

El aludido era un chico muy fuerte, y era conciente de eso pero, no le gustaba tener que usar la violencia, ya que nunca sabía cuando el oponente sería más fuerte que el, así que no le quedo más remedio que abrir su mochila para obedecer, pero en eso, uno de ellos lo patea en el estomago, haciendo que el chico de gafas perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente cayera.

El grupo de chicos comenzaron a patear al pobre joven en el suelo, sin que este pudiera hacer nada al respecto, aunque lo intentara, pero la tortura de golpes que se hacía eterna pareció terminar por que aquella chica que vestía de chico había aparecido en escena.

-_"Un grupo de montoneros cobardes contra un solo chico, ¿No les da vergüenza?"-_Interrogó la recién llegada.

_-"Jefe el… el es"-_Iba a advertir uno de ellos al líder pero fue interrumpido por este ultimo.

-_"No me interesa saber quien es, pero se está metiendo en mi camino así que también le daré una paliza"-_Advirtió con un exceso de confianza mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus puños.

El delincuente se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Jun con la clara intención de hacerle daño, pero solo fueron las intenciones por que el tiro le salió por la culata al recibir una patada en el estomago, pero esta no era cualquier patada, era una tan fuerte que se escucho el chillido de dolor de el patético líder quien se arrodillaba intentando inútilmente de calmar el dolor.

-_"¿Quieres más?"-_Pregunto Jun con una mirada calculadora y arrogante.

El tipo callo por completo al suelo, en señal de rendición, mientras los otros huían despavoridos.

-_"Tsk, Y yo que quería divertirme un poco, pero fue más aburrido de lo que pensé... ¿Estas bien?"_-

-_"Muchas gracias Jun te debo unas cuantas ya"-_ Dijo el chico de las gafas

-_"Sabes que no me debes nada, después de todo eres mi amigo, así que venga y levántate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela por culpa de esos bravucones"-_Sentencio mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse del suelo.

Caminaban a la escuela lo más rápido que podían y tan preocupado estaban de llegar temprano que se olvidaron por completo de limpiar su aspecto para que no se notara de que habían sido parte de una pelea.

Por otro lado Yamato estaba ensayando con su banda hasta que decidieron descansar, el chico rubio caminaba por los pasillos aprovechando el descanso cuando de pronto en una sala oye una muy familiar voz .

-_"¿Cómo es posible que hayan huido par de cobardes?"-_ Reclamaba una furibunda Sora Takenouchi.

-_"Es que apareció Jun Motomiya, es el chico más fuerte de la escuela, hubiera visto la paliza que le dio a nuestro jefe"-_Mencionaba uno de los sujetos.

-_"¿Quién es ese condenado?"-_ pregunto con un furioso interés.

-_"¿No lo conoce, vive actualmente con su hermano menor Daisuke Motomiya y una chica llamada Miyako Inoue"-_

Sora al escuchar el ultimo nombre, pudo deducir con su mentecita que podría tratarse de una defensiva por parte del grupo, Sora conocía a Jun pero nunca supo su nombre hasta ahora por que Jun no se había presentado formalmente ante ella, por que no quería hacerlo ya que la infamia de Sora era conocida por Jun y por supuesto que no era motivo para merecer una presentación.

-_"Llamare a mas chicos, para que sean un refuerzo, si quiero hacerle la vida imposible al maldito de Ichijouji y a la cuatro ojos primero tengo que acabar con ese objetivo que es ese enigmático chico, así que llamen ustedes también a más pandilleros de los barrios vecinos, si quieren acabar con Jun van a necesitar algo más que sus patéticos traseros para vencerle."-_ Advirtió con un tono insultante al grupo.

Yamato había escuchado todo, Jun estaba en peligro y pensaba a advertirle, aun que no le conocía del todo era del circulo de amigos y por supuesto no iba a permitir que nada le pasara al "muchacho".

Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, Osamu se había ido a la enfermería para evitar preguntas de los demás estudiantes, ignoraba completamente que la paliza que había recibido era parte de una venganza hacia su hermano pequeño, quien se hacía presente en ese momento en la enfermería.

-_"Sabía que te encontraría aquí"-_ dijo en con un tono de culpabilidad.

-_"¿Ken? ah hola hermanito, ¿Cómo lo supiste?"-_ Pregunto con total naturalidad el chico de las gafas.

-_"Esto es mi culpa, si le hubiese obedecido a Sora no te habría pasado esto"-_Se lamentaba el hermano menor.

-_"¿De que estas hablando?, yo solo me caí, cuando venía hacia la escuela ya sabes lo torpe que soy cuando estoy apurado"-_Mintió sin tener resultados, Ken sabía la verdad.

-_"No mientas para hacerme sentir menos culpable, Sora me dijo que si yo no actuaba como su perrito faldero, le pediría a unos matones que te hiciesen daño"- _Finalmente dijo Ken esperando una respuesta de su hermano, quien solo estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, para empezar a hablar después.

-_"¿Desde cuando Sora te ah estado manipulando?-_Pregunto en un tono serio y decidido.

-_"Desde que el circulo de amigos se dio cuenta de que me gustaba Miyako…Creo" _–Reconoció el chico de cabello lizo.

Osamu permaneció en silencio, se levantó de la silla en la cual descansaba, se dirigió con dificultad hacia la puerta.

-_"Hermano, no se te ocurra cometer ni una locura"-_Advirtió el hermano menor del aludido.

-_"No te preocupes mi pequeño hermano, no voy a golpear a esa tarada si es eso lo que piensas, sabes perfectamente que no soy de los que resuelven los problemas a golpes, pero tengo unas cartas que pienso jugar, recuerda que soy el niño genio de la escuela y del país tengo mis influencias"-_Dijo alegremente mientras le cerraba un ojo a su hermano menor.

Por otro lado de la escuela Jun caminaba pacíficamente con Miyako y Mimi hacia el patio cuando aparece Yamato bastante agitado caminando hacia las 2 chicas y media (autora: ya saben XD).

_-"Que bueno que te encuentro Jun, hay algo que tienes que saber!"-_Advirtió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido en la búsqueda de "el aludido".

_-"Pues habla"-_

_-"Escuche una conversación entre Sora y otros chicos, ella fue quien mando un grupo a golpear a Osamu"-_Dijo con un poco de dificultad ante el nerviosismo.

-_"Ahhh!!! Esa tonta ¿cuando será el día en que deje en paz al pobre de Ken?"_-Se quejaba con rabia la chica de anteojos.

-_"No se por que no me sorprende"-_Dijo en tono sarcástico Jun.

-_"Eso no es todo"-_Interrumpió el rubio las opiniones que había provocado su revelación.

-_"¿Planea algo más?.. Como su plan no le resulto tiene que seguir tratando de buscarle la quinta pata al gato, es oficial, esa tipa esta loca"-_decía Mimi.

-_"Habla"-_Ordeno Jun ignorando el comentario de la pelirosada.

-_"Esta Buscando refuerzos…"-_no alcanzo a terminar de hablar por que Jun le interrumpió con una carcajada.

-"_Ja ja ja ja ¡!!, Pero que predecible, como si me fuera a derrotar, que me mande 10 o 20 el resultado será el mismo"-_Dijo con confianza la chica vestida de chico.

-_"Llamara a bravucones de varios barrios vecinos, ellos mismos presumen que serán más de 500"-_Dijo al fin el rubio esperando que Jun reaccionara.

Jun seguía graciosamente riendo, hasta que de a poco fue procesando la información y su risa perdía fuerza hasta que por unos 3 segundos se puso seria miro a Yamato a la cara se le acerco hasta estar a unos centímetros de el.

-_"¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?"-_Grito tanto que salio un profesor de un aula cercana, pidiendo silencio.

-_"Baja la voz Jun, no es necesario que grites tanto"-_le dio Mimi con una gota en la cabeza y una risita nerviosa.

Mientras tanto Yamato estaba tumbado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos, tratando de recuperar el funcionamiento correcto de sus oídos.

-_"Esa tarada, se esta buscando que le rompa la cara y la mande al hospital a desayunar suero!"-_ exclamaba Jun con furia mientras le salían humitos por la cabeza y una característica vena se hacía notar en el puño izquierdo que levantaba.

Mientras tanto Osamu se dirigía al gimnasio, donde estaban las porristas ensayando, observo bien y se dio cuenta de que Sora no se encontraba entre ellas, lo cual encontró ideal para el plan que estaba maquinando en su mente.

Entro al gimnasio con la clara intención de ser notado por las porristas presentes, cosa que logro con éxito ya que no solo era el niño genio de la escuela, también contaba con un buen estilo estético y por ende fama en la escuela como uno de los chicos más bellos y populares de la escuela, por lo general a Osamu no le importaba mucho esta cualidad que poseía, pero en momentos de crisis si tenía que usar esta ventaja lo iba a hacer.

-_"Miren chicas es Osamu Ichijouji"-_exclamo emocionada una de ellas interrumpiendo su rutina de porrista y captando la atención de las demás.

Corrieron hacia el rodeándolo haciéndole preguntas entupidas y sin importancia hasta que salio la pregunta que el estaba esperando.

-_"¿Qué te paso Osamu-sama esta todo como golpeado?"-_pregunto una de ellas preocupada al fijarse en lo obvio_._

Puso una expresión de victima, sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas falsas, un puño se poso con delicadeza en su mentón en posición de damisela angustiada.

-_"Es que una chica me tiene envidia y mando a unos hombres malvados a golpearme, a mi no me gusta dar golpes, así que no pude defenderme"-_Respondió obteniendo lo que esperaba con satisfacción.

-"_oh pobrecito"-_Se lamentaba una.

-_"¿Quién fue la maldita que pudo haber hecho eso?"-_Pregunto otra.

La pregunta estaba ahí pero el tenía que ser cauteloso de lo contrario lo que había planeado se podía arruinar con una respuesta directa.

-_"Es que... no lo creerían…jamás aceptarían que fuera ella"-_advertía mientras fingía titubear.

-´"_Dinos, tu jamás serías capas de mentir"-_pidió una más bajita de las presentes.

-_"Fue...Sora Takenouchi"-_Respondió al fin Osamu.

El silencio se hizo presente en el gimnasio, un aura asesina se podría dibujar en los rostros de las porristas.

Osamu miraba despavorido y con terror esas miradas, estaba esperando lo peor.

-_"No me sorprende esa maldita, ustedes la conocen chicas, recuerdan lo que hizo para ser la capitana del equipo, ella es capaz de muchas cosas, exijo expulsarla del club de porristas y no solo eso, tenemos influencias, podremos también pedir a los demás clubes a los cuales pertenece, recomendar la expulsión de esa tarada."-_Dio la idea una de las más valientes de allí.

Pero alguien la había oído, pero no se había acercado a Osamu como las demás, ella no sentía atracción por el, sin embargo había oído todo lo que Osamu había dicho, sabía que no era un chico que mintiera, sin embargo con los datos que poseía, sabía que Sora no podría tenerle envidia a un chico, pero podría haber mandado a esos bravucones a modo de venganza ya que estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con Ken Ichijouji.

La chica que estaba alejada se acerco al grupo miro a la chica que estaba hablando y dando ideas de echar a Sora del club y la interrumpió.

-_"No te precipites, no deberíamos actuar a la ligera, podríamos echarla del club de porristas, pero si la echamos de todos los clubes juntos tendrá más razones para vengarse y ni quiero imaginar de que pueda ser capaz ella, así que por ahora la echaremos del club de porristas, y si intenta vengarse hablaremos para que la echen de otros clubes."-_Propuso la chica de cabello castaño corto.

-_"Hikari eres una genio!, debimos haber pensado en eso antes!, ¿Cómo es que no se nos ocurrió?-_Exclamo la de la primera propuesta.

Las chicas se reunieron en un círculo, Osamu se había despedido de ellas, mientras salía de la puerta silbando en señal de victoria.

Jun estaba por primera vez en su vida asustada de enfrentarse en peleas pero es que esta vez el número de contrincante podrían superar a más de 500 y de seguro todos estarían armados.

Yamato que ya había despertado de su impresión de grito se le acerco poso su mano en el hombro de Jun.

-_"Yo estaré allí para ayudarte a pelear, no soy tan bueno como tu, pero de algo serviré, además avisare a Taichi, para que nos ayude también.-_dijo el chico de ojos celeste.

-_"Ustedes están locos!, son más de 500 gamberros ustedes 3 no lograran nada" –_Advirtió Mimi.

-"_Bueno, yo si había pensado en eso, así que te tendré que pedir un favor Mimi"-_decía mientras daba un suspiro.

-_"Esta bien, ¡que puedo hacer por ti?-_decía un tanto irónica la chica de cabello rosa.

_-"Es inminente la llegada de esos tipos a pelear, sin embargo si en el momento justo llamas a Sora y le dices que estoy allí se que reaccionara y ella misma intentara impedir el conflicto."-_Dijo un muy seguro de si mismo Yamato Ishida.

Yamato tenía razón, sabía que Sora reaccionaría con eso, sabía perfectamente que la chica causante de los alborotos estaba muy interesada en él y que no se perdonaría que nada le pasara al rubio, por supuesto a él no le gustaba usar los sentimientos de una chica como escudo, pero, tratándose de Sora y que además ella misma había organizado ese desastre, no sentía ni una clase de remordimiento.

Mientras tanto Sora se dirigía al gimnasio con su traje de animadora de porras pero Hikari se puso en frente.

_-"Lo siento mucho Sora pero ya no perteneces al club de las Angels Fighters"-_Sentenció la morena.

-_"Tu no me das órdenes yo soy la capitana del equipo y tu no puedes echarme, así que entérate"-_ Advirtió Sora.

-_"¿A no?, pues si puedo ya sabes cuales son las reglas, las que estén de acuerdo con una decisión para el equipo deberían votar a favor o en contra de dicha decisión y adivina que! la decisión fue unánime todas quieren que te vayas, y eso no es todo si intentas vengarte, hablaremos con los otros clubes a los cuales perteneces y exigiremos tu expulsión."_ Amenazó la valiente hermana menor de Taichi.

Sora quedó en silencio, ni siquiera podía amenazar a la morena, sabía de las consecuencias si intentaba hacerlo.

Se fue del lugar envuelta en una furia incontrolable, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto le hervía la sangre, sin embargo tenía que pensar en como podría vengarse de la morena, no podía hacer nada precipitado y en ese aspecto tenía que actuar sola, pero dejaría eso para después ya que su celular sonaba, avisándole que un mensaje de texto llegaba a su móvil esperando a ser leído por su destinataria.

Mientras tanto a la salida de la escuela, una muchedumbre de escolares, con bates palos de metal, objeto corto punzantes, cadenas, etc. etc., Yamato Taichi y Jun estaban listos para defenderse de los que pudieran.

Mimi ya había mandado el mensaje a Sora.

-_"__**Yamato va a pelear contra los más de 500 tarados que mandaste ¿Qué vas a hacer?"-**_

**continuara**


	3. Venganza

**School Trouble**

**Capítulo 3: Venganza**

_Querido Diario:_

_Es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así. Los chicos están mal… Sora pudo detenerlos pero… no a tiempo… y Ken… Dios, estoy tan preocupada. ¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien tan malo que la leche se corta ante su presencia? Pues esa es Sora. ¿Sabes algo diario? Si ella quiere guerra, pues entonces tendrá guerra… descubrirá que no soy una simple cuatro ojos, como ella me dice, sino que también puedo pelear por mí misma._

_Cariños,_

_Miyako_

-¡¿Cómo que Yamato…?! ¡Rayos!-Sora estrujó su celular, estaba furiosa-. Tengo que impedirlo… no él…-corrió por los pasillos ignorando las múltiples llamadas de atención que sus maestros le marcaban, tenía que salvar a Yamato. ¿Desde cuándo se había puesto del lado de aquel idiota de Jun? No lo comprendía, ¿por qué lo había hecho si sabía las consecuencias que esto traería?

-Bien… supongo que Sora estará aquí de un momento a otro-titubeó el rubio.

-¿Tienen algún plan extra por si las dudas?-inquirió el moreno, comenzando a ponerse nervioso al ver que los pandilleros comenzaban a acercarse, y sus caras no eran para nada amigables.

-¡Hermano!-se escuchó la voz de Takeru, el hermano menor de Yamato, quien llegaba corriendo junto con Daisuke y Ken-. ¡Venimos a ayudar!

-¡Oigan ustedes idiotas, nadie toca a mi hermano!-gritó Motomiya, quien rápidamente palideció al ver que los pandilleros se lanzaban contra ellos ante la provocación.

Mimi y Miyako permanecían apartadas, la pelivioleta luchaba contra las manos de la mayor, quien le impedía correr a socorrer a su amado.

-¡Por Dios Miyako, no puedes meterte ahí!-gritaba Mimi-. ¡Es una locura! ¡Saldrás herida!

-¡No me importa!-replicaba la otra-. ¡Ken está allí adentro!

Era horrible ver como sus amigo luchaban de una manera estúpida por una causa sin sentido, Sora. Miyako sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, en una mezcla de llanto y susto. Su amiga la abrazó, consolándola, tenían que ser fuertes. Fue entonces que las vieron Sora llegaba corriendo a la escena, y la hermana menor de Taichi iba tras ella.

-¡Deténganse!-ordenó Sora-. ¡Alto!

Los atacantes de detuvieron en el acto, mirando a la pelirroja confundidos. Primero les decía que los ataquen, ahora que no, esa chica tan solo sabía dar órdenes, era un dolor de cabeza. Las chicas contemplaron a sus amigos, todos tirados en el suelo malheridos. Ken sangraba de la cabeza, aparentemente uno de los bravucones le había dado con una cadena; Taichi se agarraba el brazo con una expresión adolorida; Yamato tenía el labio partido y varios moretones; Takeru y Daisuke eran los únicos que contaban con pocas heridas, tan solo unos rasguños; y Jun…

-¿Jun estás…?-Yamato se volteó para ayudar a su compañero pero al verlo se quedó mudo y un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro, al darse cuenta de que era ella y no él-. ¡Eres una chica!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, eso! Sí…-susurró algo avergonzada, cubriéndose, mientras todos, incluso Sora, la miraban sorprendidos-. ¡¿Y qué tanto miran eh?! ¡No tiene nada de malo ser una chica!

-Pues… no, supongo que no pero…-susurró Taichi, sin habla.

-Mejor vámonos-suspiró Miyako, acercándose aprovechando la conmoción y ayudando a Ken a pararse, pasándose su brazo por los hombros-. ¿Puedes caminar Ken?

-S-sí… gracias Miyako-se sonrojó Ichijouji.

-No tienes porqué-sonrió la chica de lentes.

-Hermano…-la nueva líder de las porristas se había acercado a donde su hermano había sido herido y también le servía como apoyo para caminar.

-¡Espero que estés contenta!-le gritó Mimi a Sora, mientras ayudaba a Takeru y Daisuke-. ¡Estás loca de remate!

-¡Nadie me llama loca! ¡Cerda!

-¡Prefiero ser una cerda a ser tú!-le devolvió Mimi, marchándose junto a los demás.

-No tienes que hacer esto…-le susurró Jun al rubio que la cargaba-. Tú también estás herido, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé, pero no dejaré que camines así… tienes el tobillo mal-la silenció Yamato.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?-preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué habría de estar enfadado si lo único que has hecho es esconderme tu sexo y mentirme?-ironizó el cantante.

-¡Oye! No puedes reclamarme por algo así, tengo mis razones para hacerlo-refunfuñó Motomiya.

-No te estoy reclamando nada, solo te estoy siendo sincero, deberías confiar más en los demás… si naciste de cierta forma es para que seas de cierta forma.

-Lo sé… pero es que…-suspiró Jun-. Olvídalo, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Como quieras…

Nadie dijo nada más hasta llegar al departamento de los Motomiya, el más cercano. Allí los chicos fueron muy bien atendidos y mimados por las muchachas. No había forma de separar a Miyako del lado de Ken, el pobre había quedado inconciente al rato de comenzar a caminar. Se veía tan indefenso con aquel vendaje cubriéndole la cabeza, parecía un ángel.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con Sora-Taichi, con su natural tonalidad de líder, abarcó la situación.

-Sí, pero ¿qué haremos?-preguntó su hermanita, angustiada, mientras el castaño le acariciaba el cabello-. Mira como quedaron, y conociendo a Sora, esto es solo el principio.

-Tienes razón-suspiró Takeru-. Esa chica es una verdadera molestia, es como tener una constante basurita en el ojo, por no dar otro ejemplo-por lo menos aquel comentario levantó un poco los ánimos, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

-Koushiro y el superior Jyou vienen en camino-Mimi entró en la habitación, levemente sonrojada, aunque feliz de que su príncipe no se había visto involucrado en el enfrentamiento.

-Genial, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-sonrió Daisuke, incorporándose levemente cosa que lamentó al instante, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón con un quejido de dolor.

-No te esfuerces…-Hikari lo miró angustiada, corriendo a su lado-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Podrías traerme un poco de hielo por favor?-el moreno sonrió amablemente.

-Claro-la castaña fue a la cocina en busca de un poco de hielo y regresó, sentándose junto al muchacho mientras cuidadosamente le apoyaba el hielo en una zona de la cabeza que tenía un notorio moretón.

-Gracias Kari-sonrió Daisuke, sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Kari?-se sorprendió ella.

-Es de cariño… ¿no te gusta?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Daisuke, no es tiempo de coquetear con mi hermana, y mucho menos frente mío-le reclamó el mayor de los Yagami-. Hermana, deja esas cosas para después.

-Sí… lo siento hermano-se disculpó la castaña.

Ken se despertaba en la habitación continua. Lo primero que pudo contemplar al abrir los ojos fue el bello rostro de Miyako, sonriéndole con aquella ternura propia de la joven. La pelivioleta acarició el rostro de Ichijouji con cuidado, evadiendo las marcas dejadas por los golpes para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cómo estás?-quiso saber la joven.

-He estado mejor-intentó calmarla el muchacho.

-Lo siento Ken… no estoy para bromas…-comenzó a sollozar Miyako-. Todos están heridos y… me siento culpable y yo… yo… tú estás mal, estás herido… tu cabeza estaba sangrando, te desmayaste y… Ken… ¿y si algo te pasaba? ¿Y si algo les pasaba a nuestros amigos?

-Shhh… tranquila Miyako-la silenció Ichijouji, incorporándose, ignorando el dolor, para abrazar a la joven, que no pudo hacer más que echarse a llorar en sus brazos mientras Ken le acariciaba el cabello-. Shhh, tranquila… todo esta bien… todos estamos bien…

-Pero… pero… ¿Y qué si fue solo por esta vez? ¿Qué pasará si se repite y Sora no llega a detener el enfrentamiento?

-No pasará…-la calmó el muchacho-. Ella sabe ahora que si algo llegara a pasar Yamato se interpondría… ella no dejará que lastimen a Yamato… pero sí, probablemente busque otra forma de vengarse… después de todo… es Sora de quien hablamos…

-Lo siento Ken… es todo mi culpa…-le muchacha estaba destrozada, tan solo quería culparse por el daño que el joven había sufrido, un daño que su relación había provocado.

-No te culpes… mi querida Miyako… todos sabemos que Sora está más loca que una cabra, que incluso podría ser la próxima Perón. No te preocupes mi amor, nadie te culpa por esto… y en todo caso, la culpa sería de ambos, porque una relación se construye desde las dos partes… y yo no estoy para nada arrepentido de mi decisión ni del amor que siento por ti… para ello… prefiero ser el perrito faldero de Sora…

-No Ken, no hagas nada estúpido, promételo-Miyako lo miró a los ojos, angustiada.

-Lo prometo-la sonrisa de Ken la tranquilizó, aunque no le quitó la inquietante sensación de que algo no estaba bien con aquella promesa.

-De acuerdo… confío en ti-susurró Miyako, acurrucando a su novio entre sus brazos para comenzar otra sesión de caricias-. Y ahora debes dormir… debes estar agotado después de lo que pasó, tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas…

-¿Te irás si me duermo?-inquirió el muchacho, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me marche?

-No-negó él, aguantándose una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces me quedaré contigo hasta que tú desees que me vaya-sonrió Miyako, mientras tomaba la mano de Ken con cariño y él la aferraba con fuerza, como si jamás quisiese separarse de ella.

-Te amo Miyako… nunca me abandones por favor…-susurró Ken, comenzando a quedarse dormido en el regazo de la joven, quien con una mano sujetaba la del muchacho y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello.

-No Ken, lo prometo… nunca te dejaré-una brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mayor.

Al rato se escuchó timbre y Mimi corrió a abrirles la puerta a los mayores que faltaban, Cody no había podido asistir por su práctica de kendo, de todas formas sabían que su pacifismo no les sería de gran ayuda. La castaña guió a los recién llegados a la sala de estar, donde los demás reposaban, y ellos casi se caen al verlos en tan mal estado.

-Pensé que Mimi exageraba pero ahora veo que no-murmuró incrédulo Jyou, mientras los anteojos le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz y una gran gota aparecía detrás de su cabeza. Rápidamente comenzó a vendar correctamente el brazo de Taichi, para luego dedicarse a los demás.

-Vaya, eres muy hábil superior Jyou-dijo Tachikawa, sumergida en su propia ensoñación.

-G-gracias-Jyou no pudo evitar que un tierno sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, aún le costaba entender que había visto una chica tan hermosa y popular como Mimi en un chico tan… anticuado como él-. ¿Podrías… pasarme más vendas?

-Sí, si claro-sonrió ella, gustosa de poder ayudarlo en algo.

-Bien, cuéntennos bien lo que pasó porque Mimi gritaba mucho por el teléfono entonces no entendimos mucho-pidió Koushiro-. Pero debió de ser algo malo si terminaron en éste estado.

-Sí… ya te imaginas quien ha sido la culpable…

-¿Sora?-se sorprendieron los recién llegados.

-Sí, quería atacar a Jun pero… bueno los chicos ayudaron ya que los buscapleitos eran más de quinientos… y… así quedaron…-explicó Hikari, con la voz sumamente quebrada, sentada junto a Daisuke, acariciándole el cabello.

-Esa… loca…-dijo Jyou con rabia-. ¿Y tú cómo estás Jun?

-Ella está bien…-se apresuró a decir Yamato, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que el accidente había ocurrido.

-¡Oye, no respondas por mí!

-¿Cómo que ella? Creí que Jun era él-hablo Koushiro, sumamente sorprendido.

-Sí, al parecer casi todos creíamos eso… ¿no es así Mimi?-el rubio miró enrabiado a la castaña.

-Bueno… yo…-Mimi miró el suelo sin saber que decir.

-Oye, no tienes porqué hablarle así, ella me hacía esto como un favor así que no la metas. Si quieres fundamentar tus caprichitos de estrella de rock a la que nadie comprende, hazlo conmigo-la defendió la mayor de los Motomiya, hace mucho tiempo no sentía una rabia tan grande.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te diga lo que pienso?-ahora era Yamato el que gritaba.

-Claro que sí, aunque te advierto que no me interesa en lo más mínimo-y ahora Jun.

-Pues creo que eres una tonta por habernos mentido a todos, que no tendrías que haber escondido algo tan importante así como así de nosotros, que supuestamente somos tus amigos Jun o… ¡oh espera! No sé si es tu verdadero nombre-comentó él, sarcásticamente-. Somos tus amigos Jun, no te haríamos daño ni te trataríamos de modo diferente por ser mujer, es más, hay chicas en el grupo, ¿no? ¿O qué crees que son Miyako y Mimi? ¿Marcianos? ¡Anda, responde!-Yamato estaba fuera de sí, y lo único que lo calmó fue la fuerte y sonora bofetada que se estrelló en su rostro-. ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

-Para tú información, tengo mis propias razones para ser como soy, a ti te gusta jugar a ser la estrellita de rock rodeada de chicas y nadie te dice nada, así que no tienes porque prejuzgarme si no me conoces ni a mí ni a mis razones, porque te hace quedar como un imbesil-fue lo único que Jun dijo, su voz ya no tenía aquel tinte amistoso que solía cargar con sus amigos, sino que era aquella tonalidad fría y cargada de odio con la que solía hablarle a Sora, lo que significaba que en verdad estaba enfadada-. ¿Sabes Yamato? En verdad sí tengo algo importante que decirte… me has defraudado. Siempre pensé que serías más comprensivo, amistoso, pensé que por encima de todo yo era tu amigo… y que entenderías mi situación si alguna vez te llegabas a enterar de la verdad… pero veo que no es así… tan solo eres un idiota más…-fue lo último que Jun dijo antes de salir del departamento, cerrando con un portazo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo hermano? Ella está mal, no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros, eso es lo que Sora quiere que hagamos, que nos separemos-lo regañó Takeru-. Deberías pedirle perdón.

-Pues no lo haré, si ella no confía en nosotros significa que no somos sus amigos-ahora fue el rubio quien salió del departamento, furioso, yendo para el lado contrario que la muchacha había tomado.

-Me andabas buscando… aquí me tienes…-dijo Jun, encarando a Sora, se encontraba sola frente a una gran multitud de gamberros… a pesar de que muchos se habían marchado ya, muchos quedaban aún con tal de que su reputación brillara por haberle dado una paliza a Jun Motomiya, varón, mujer, no importaba lo que fuese.

-¿Dónde está Yamato?-preguntó la pelirroja, resentida, dudando de acatar la orden de ataque o no.

-No te preocupes, el no vendrá ni se volverá a interponer en la pelea que solo nos incumbe a nosotras-contestó Motomiya-. No lo necesito para patearles el trasero a unos cuantos gorilas.

-Eso… ya lo veremos…-y con una simple tronada de los dedos de Sora, los pandilleros se abalanzaron sobre Jun-. Te enseñaré como se juega el juego de la reina… amo la venganza.

**Continuará**


	4. La Apuesta

**School trouble** 4

_**La apuesta **__By Junengrey_

_Querido diario_

_Si alguna vez eh sentido las ganas de golpear a alguien pero sin matarlo es ahora, ese tonto de Yamato, no le incumbe las razones que tengo para hacer lo que hice, y tampoco me sorprendería que no las entendiese, en fin ahora me veo rodeada por unos 50 idiotas creyendo que pueden conmigo, pero ya no son ni la mitad de los que habían al principio, no sería raro que algunos le diera pudor pelear con una mujer, ya sea por respetar el genero femenino o por que temen perder ante una fémina, siendo por el contrario seres machistas._

_Jun_

Jun Motomiya se encontraba en posición lista para pelear, Sora miraba expectante confiada que 50 hombres serían suficientes para dejar a la chica en el suelo, pero Jun y Dios sabían que sus cálculos eran erróneos.

Se lanzaron 10 al mismo tiempo, a uno le dio una patada en el rostro, lo tomo del brazo y embistió a otro con una fuerza sobrehumana, en eso daba muchas patadas y combos a los que venían. Uno venía con un cuchillo dispuesto a al ataque, pero la chica tomo su mano y le quebró los dedos y por supuesto el arma filosa penetro la carne de quien pretendía atacarla.

Mientras tanto, Yamato caminaba a dirección a Shibuya ensimismado, sabía que lo que sentía en estos momentos era arrepentimiento, pero su orgullo no le permitía retroceder, y tan ensimismado estaba que choco con alguien sin darse cuenta.

-_"Perdón no vi donde iba"-_Se disculpo el joven rubio.

-_"Yamato eres tu"-_Se oyó la jovial y calmada voz de Osamu que iba con unas botellas de alcohol de botiquín.

-_"¿Vas a la casa de los Motomiya?"-_Pregunto desanimado el rubio

_-"Sí, pero no tengo apuro, supe lo que pasó por que mi hermano me llamo, pero Jyou insistió en que no llevara cosas para curarlo que lo que había en la casa más lo que traía él era más que suficiente".-_Respondió con calma Osamu.

Yamato se había hecho muy amigo de los hermanos Ichijouji, y si él era el concejero del menor de ellos, el que le daba concejos a él era el mayor de ellos.

-_"Verás no se si tu estabas al tanto, pero resulta que Jun no es él sino ella, nos ocultó algo muy importante como su género, siento que no puedo perdonarla por ellos."-_Se confesó el rubio.

-_"Sí, estaba al tanto, lo sabía"-_Respondió con una serenidad increíble el chico de cabello celeste.

-_"¿No te causa molestia?"-_Pregunto curioso Yamato a lo que Osamu con su seriedad sin dejar su caracteristica tranquilidad contesto.

-_"Claro que no, conozco las razones que tiene para actuar como actuó y no es que no confíe en sus amigos, es que simplemente no quiere mostrar debilidad, además de que siente que esa es la única forma en que pueda pelear por sus seres queridos sin ser juzgada por su género original, me explico, una mujer peleando con hombres es algo mal visto por donde lo mires, si lo vez desde el lado machista, ella sería una especie de marimacho y si lo ves desde el lado feminista, los que pelean con ella son visto como poco hombres al pelear con una mujer, ella prefiere estar a la par de sus contrincantes, sin ser juzgada y así poder pelear tranquila por sus seres queridos."-_ Cuando terminó de hablar miro a Yamato con una sonrisa serena, sabía lo que haría el a continuación.

-_"Muchas gracias, eso me ha dejado la película clara, me tengo que ir ¡nos vemos!"-_Yamato se devolvía por donde vino, dispuesto a pedirles disculpas a la joven, que había ocultado su sexo.

Por otro lado los demás chicos estaban listos para irse a sus respectivos domicilios, pero lo que oyeron fuera del departamento parecía un mal augurio.

Un sonido de un vidrio quebrándose con el asfalto alarmo a los chicos que se encontraban al interior del departamento.

-_"¿Qué fue eso?" –_Pregunto alarmado Ken mientras se levantaba del regazo de su amada.

-"_No lo sé, iré a ver"-_dijo mientras corría a la puerta.

El sonido no había pasado inadvertido para los demás. Ken se levanto con dificultad no estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a Miyako. Mimi y Hikari obligaron a Ken a quedarse con los demás heridos mientras Jyou, Koushirou, Mimi, Takeru y Miyako bajaban a ver para calmar la curiosidad. Cuando llegaron al primer piso saliendo a la calle pudieron observar a unos 30 hombres tumbados en el suelo 20 de pies Jun en posición de pelea, y a Sora con una botella de vidrio quebrada en su poder.

_-"Esta tipa esta loca!"-_Exclamó Mimi.

-_"Bueno no me sorprende que una persona tan cobarde como tú, que manda a gente a pelear en su lugar en un momento desesperado, intente arrearme con un arma"-_Dijo Jun, con una mirada fría.

-_"Bastarda, eres un estorbo, y lo que voy a hacer es deshacerme de el ti"-_Dijo totalmente fuera de sí Sora.

_-"La única que saldrá perjudicada en todo esto serás tú"-_Dijo Jun tranquila, sin inmutarse.

En eso Yamato llega corriendo viendo la situación, quedando boquiabierto.

Jyou por su parte se acercaba sigilosamente hacia las espaldas de Sora para poder quitarle la improvisada arma que poseía en sus manos.

-_"Ay no!, le van a pegar a Jyou si interviene, es mejor que vaya"-_decía Mimi angustiada mientras trataba de ir. Miyako intentaba detenerla, pero solo conseguía avanzar con ella hacia Jyou Kido.

Jun se había dado cuenta de ello y también de la presencia de Yamato a sus espaldas.

-_"Nadie te pidió que vinieras"-_Dijo con un claro tono de antipatía la chica.

-_"Yo hago lo que quiero"-_ respondió en un infantil sarcasmo.

-_"Ya esta bien, Sora, no vamos a seguir tus jueguitos esta claro que eres una cobarde, y honestamente, digo, que se te salio un tornillo"-_Decía uno de los tipos votando un arma al suelo.

Sora estaba furiosa.

_-"No me digas que tienes miedo de pelear conmigo"-_Intervenía Jun.

-_"Si quieres terminar la pelea conmigo por mi no hay problema, pero ya no lo haré a las órdenes de esa condenada, lo haré por diversión aunque seas una chica, pero por lo que veo no eres sexista, como la mayoría"-_Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño largo y lizo.

-_"Sin armas esta vez"-_Propuso Jun

-_"Me parece perfecto, por cierto mi nombre es Masaru y sé que el tuyo es Jun"-_se presentaba el moreno.

-_"¿Y eso a que viene?"-_ preguntaba Jun

-_"Es por si pronto te dan ganas de una revancha, puedes ubicarme en el barrio de Ikebukuro"-_ Respondía confiado Masaru.

Antes de comenzar Yamato grito desde atrás.

-_"Si pierdes o empatas iras por una semana vestida de chica al colegio ¿me escuchaste Jun?"-_ Propuso un ya más calmado Yamato.

Jun no había respondido, pero lo tomo como un reto, no debía ni perder ni empatar.

Papelea había empezado, era muy a la par ambos eran muy buenos peleando.

Mientras tanto Jyou Kido había logrado quitarle el pedazo de vidrio a Sora esta no había reaccionado, sentía mucha rabia de que se le ignorara, los demás bravucones ya no tenían ganas de pelear, unos se fueron, otros se sentaron en el lugar para observar la flamante pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

-_"Vaya!, a diferencia de los anteriores tu si sabes pelear!"- _Halagaba Jun al moreno de pelo largo.

-"_No te desconcentres, no vaya a ser que mañana tengas que ir con un uniforme femenino a tu escuela, por supuesto es algo que no me perdería por nada"-_Respondía Masaru ante el halago.

-_"Ja crees que me vas a ganar"-_

-_"Procuraré no golpearte en las piernas para que mañana te veas bien en uniforme de chica."-_Advertía divertido el chico de pelo largo.

Seguían peleando Masaru intentó fallidamente hacerle una llave a Jun, es que la chica no solo era fuerza bruta, si no que también era astuta al momento de enfrentarse a peleadores de esa categoría.

Jun logro hacerle una llave tomando las muñecas de Masaru con fuerza mientras que sus piernas se apoderaban colgando de la cabeza de el chico, ella se balanceaba haciendo que Masaru se ahorcase a si mismo incapaz de respirar, articulaba la palabra que Jun esperaba.

-_"Me rindo"-_ Finalmente dijo.

Sora no podía estar más furiosa una vez más su plan había fallado, sin embargo algo en su maligna cabeza se había formado, algo que dejaría a Jun muy mal, según lo que pensaba ella, así que se dispuso a retirarse antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Jun estaba agotada, se dirigió a su departamento, subió con dificultad las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer, alguien lo evito, ese era Yamato quien tomaba a Jun por el brazo obligándola a apoyarse en el.

Antes de que Jun hablara, para decirle que no era algo que ella había pedido, él se apresuro a hablar.

-_"Lo siento"-_Fue todo lo que dijo

Jun se sorprendió, el chico rubio le había pedido perdón, no sabía que responder.

-_"No te preocupes"-_Dijo sorprendida aún, para callar luego.

-_"Es una verdadera lastima que mañana no te pueda ver con uniforme de chica"-_ Confesó mientras se sonrojaba por lo que él mismo había dicho sin pensar.

Jun permanecía en silencio, se había sonrojado también, pero trato de no darle importancia al asunto, o al menos eso pensó Yamato al mirarla.

Todos los demás subieron, incluyendo Masaru que estaba muy herido también a causa de la pelea con Jun, no había subido por su cuenta claro está, Jyou Kido le había obligado a subir con ellos, ya que pelea que tubo con Jun había sido una pelea justa y merecía al menos atención medica por haber sido un noble peleador.

-_"Miyako!! Que bien que haz vuelto, y no te ha pasado nada"-_ celebraba el nuevo novio de la lavanda.

-_"Hermano haz vuelto! Y veo que ya arreglaste las cosas con Jun! Que bien!"-_ decía muy contento Takeru.

-_"Ya calla Takeru"-_ Decía un muy agotado Yamato.

Rato después llegó Osamu con el alcohol de curar heridas, que ahora venía bien para atender al nuevo huésped, Masaru, que estaba tendido en el sofá. Yamato insistió en que tenía que ser el que curara las heridas de Jun en modo de paga por el error que había cometido a con ella, por supuesto Jun no se quejo, permaneció en silencio hasta que todos los que no vivían allí se fueron a sus casas.

Al otro día en la mañana a la entrada de la escuela, todos llegaban comentando la gran batalla épica que había acontecido a las afueras de la escuela el día anterior, es que 500 hombres con uniformes de distintas instituciones, no pasaba desapercibido, los involucrados podrían haber sufrido una suspensión, pero el director de la escuela dijo que iba a investigar para saber quien era el verdadero culpable.

Ken, Takeru y Hikari se encontraban a la salida de la escuela esperando a Mimi, Miyako, Daisuke y a Jun.

Yamato ya había entrado a la escuela muy temprano, los de su banda le preguntaron lo que había pasado, pero él permanecía en silencio.

En eso vió un grupo de estudiantes riendo, y otros sorprendidos, viendo el diario mural de la escuela, allí se encontraban la fotografía de Jun del anuario trucada, con un cuerpo de mujer desnuda.

Yamato sabía perfectamente que Sora era la responsable, no todos se habían dado cuenta de que Jun era una chica, tenía que impedir que Jun viera eso y se sintiera mal.

Mientras tanto Mimi, Miyako Y Daisuke habían llegado.

-_"Buenos días ¿Dónde esta Jun?-_ Pregunto con curiosidad Ken.

-_"Aquí estoy"-_ respondió llegando de tras de Miyako y compañía.

Tenía el cabello tomado en una cola, el uniforme femenino de la escuela consistía en una, camisa blanca, una corbata negra con cuello de marinera del mismo color con franjas rojas, la falda también era negra con franjas rojas.

Por primera vez, ante los atónitos ojos de sus compañeros, Jun llegaba a la escuela vestida de chica.

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Valor

**School Trouble**

**Capítulo 5: Valor** _por Helena Cullen de Hale_

_Querido Diario:_

_En verdad que Jun me infunde mucho valor…la verdad que enfrentarse de esa manera a Sora… a esos cincuenta sujetos ella sola… me gustaría ser un poco más como ella. Incluso pudo enfrentar su problema acerca de ser una chica, ¡venir vestida a la escuela como una, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente todos allí piensan que eres chico, es una locura! Es tan valiente y tan bonita… pienso que Sora debería ser un poco más como Jun, o… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Sora directamente no tiene arreglo. Aún así después de la pelea todos habíamos salido bastante bien parados, pero ya sabes lo que dice la Teoría del Caos, el caos llega después de la calma… y eso es algo que estamos a punto de comprobar._

-¿Alguien podría decirme en que consiste la Teoría del Caos?-preguntó el profesor Takashima, quien sonrió al ver la mano de Miyako levantada, como de costumbre-. ¿Sí Miyako?

-Sí profesor-sonrió la pelivioleta-. La Teoría del Caos plantea que el mundo no sigue estrictamente el modelo del reloj, previsible y determinado, sino que tiene aspectos caóticos. El observador no es quien crea la inestabilidad o la acción imprevisible con su ignorancia: ellas existen de por sí, y un ejemplo típico el clima. Un factor puede afectar a la otra mitad del mundo en los sucesivos días tanto como no.

-Correcto Miyako, siempre iluminándonos con tus conocimientos…-la felicitó satisfecho el tutor.

Así había comenzado la clase de física de Miyako hace tan solo unos días. De todos modos ella no era una creyente ferviente en lo que respectaba a este tipo de cosas, prefería creer en un simple destino que podía ser cambiado con la fuerza de voluntad de uno mismo. De todas maneras, nunca pensó que algo tan extraño como aquello, también conocido como el efecto mariposa, se aplicaría a su vida de una forma como iba a suceder. Claro que solo una persona podía ser la causante de semejantes desdichas, Sora Takenouchi.

Miyako sonrió y entró a la escuela aferrada al brazo de su novio, el menor de los Ichijouji. Detrás los sucedían Daisuke, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru y Jun. La menor de los Yagami aprovechaba la oportunidad de estar con el moreno sin que su hermano mayor se interpusiera, ya que cuando se ponía en plan de hermano mayor, podía a llegar a ser realmente molesto. Iban caminando tranquilamente por el patio de la escuela cuando Mimi, quien a pesar de su apariencia inocente y distraída era muy perceptiva, notó que había ciertos jóvenes que miraban al grupo conteniendo leves risitas, alguno que otro los apuntaba o les chiflaba al pasar, cosa que al parecer Jun también notó, pero continuó sin darle mucha importancia.

-No sé que les pasa a esos tarados-dijo ella molesta, conteniendo su rabia.

-Ignóralos Jun, es lo único que podemos hacer-suspiró Miyako.

-Sí… es que hoy están especialmente estúpidos-refunfuñó Jun-. Además…-pero su frase fue interrumpida con un grito proveniente del mayor de los Ichijouji, quien se acercaba corriendo con un bollito de papel en la mano.

-¡Jun! ¡Te estaba buscando!-la jaló del brazo y la arrastró corriendo hasta una zona con árboles donde nadie los escucharía, mientras el grupo los seguía.

-Ay Osamu ¿qué pasa? Hace mucho que no te veía tan ajetreado-se sorprendió Motomiya.

-Y no es para menos… ¿Qué no has visto los afiches? ¡Están pegados por toda la escuela! ¡No deberías ir así como así por allí!

-¿Q-qué afiches?-inquirió la joven.

-**Estos** afiches-especificó Osamu mientras abría el bollo de papel que llevaba consigo, descubriendo la foto de Jun desnuda.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Mimi, completamente roja.

-Y mira por quien están firmados-continuó Osamu, señalando una firma de Yamato en la esquina inferior derecha el afiche-. ¿Quieres que lo golpee?

-¡No Osamu! ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡No fue culpa de él!-era la primera vez que los chicos veían llorar a Jun, quien se encontraba completamente avergonzada-. ¡Ahora los chicos de la escuela pensarán cualquier cosa!

-Sora ha llegado muy lejos esta vez…-susurró Takeru.

-Tienes razón-suspiró Ken, pero sintió que de golpe el agarre que tenía con su novia se desprendía y al voltear pudo observar como ella se marchaba corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada-. Miyako…

-Déjala, estará bien… ahora tenemos que sacar a Jun de aquí-dijo Osamu, echándose a la chica en la espalda ya que a ella ya no le placía correr, se la veía sumamente inocente e indefensa.

-Qué vergüenza…-fue lo único que dijo mientras los chicos a su alrededor reían a medida que pasaban corriendo junto a ellos, pero no fue eso lo que más la afectó, sino que algo la paralizó por completo… Yamato estaba allí, duro, observando la escena, observándola con su uniforme femenino… y llevaba un afiche en la mano.

-¡Jun!-exclamó. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería abrazarla, protegerla. Corrió a su lado y huyó con los demás.

Sora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos disfrutando de la situación de caos que había creado. Abrió su casillero con tranquilidad y luego se fue al aula. La clase empezó como siempre. Tal cual como pensaba, todo estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado. Unos idiotas no descoronarían a la reina, sin importar que dejase de ser porrista, aquello era un problema menor, había destruido a Jun por completo, la había hundido, y para colmo había podido disfrutar de una bellísima escena aquella mañana, claro que se había marchado de la escena del crimen antes de que Yamato la notara. De todas formas… no tenían pruebas. Todo iba de acorde al plan, por lo que decidió que podía relajarse un rato, pero repentinamente la puerta del aula se abrió, sobresaltándola, y vio como, ignorando olímpicamente a la profesora, Miyako entraba al salón completamente roja.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a mi amiga?!-gritó frente a todos.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-se defendió Sora con inocencia, pero claro, eso ya no funcionaba con Miyako, quien no pudo reprimir su ira por más tiempo y se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, comenzando a golpearla, para su sorpresa, recibiendo el apoyo de todos los presentes en el aula.

-¡Eso Inoue! ¡Así! ¡Dale duro!-gritaban las demás niñas del curso, al igual que alguno que otro chico.

-¡Cerda, asquerosa, repugnante, odiosa!-gritó Miyako, fuera de sí, para luego escupirle en el rostro a la chica que sujetaba bajo ella, recibiendo los aplausos de la emocionada ovación-. ¡No mereces más que sufrir!

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Quítenmela de encima!-sollozaba Sora, sin que nadie se molestase en hacerlo.

-¡Dale más duro Inoue!-los abucheos contra la pelirroja se hacían cada vez más altos y numerosos, al parecer alumnos de otras aulas habían escuchado los golpes y gritos provenientes del aula donde los hechos ocurrían y habían corrido a ver que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Miyako?-se sorprendió Taichi cuando logró entrar a la concurrida aula para contemplar como Miyako, quien tenía a Sora sujeta del cuello del uniforme, hacía que la mayor se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡No me importa si me expulsan o no, pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte con mis amigos! ¡Primero mandas a quinientos idiotas para que cumplan con tú trabajo porque eres una cobarde y ahora eres tan sucia como para publicar ese tipo de fotos falsas de Jun! ¡¿Qué nunca te apagas?! ¡¿No estás contenta hasta salirte con la tuya sin importar a cuantos tengas que aplastar en tu camino?! ¡Este era un problema entre nosotras dos, así que no sé porque rayos introdujiste a mi amiga en esto! ¡¿Pues te cuento algo?! ¡Haz hecho muy mal Sora, y ahora pagarás por eso!-Miyako ahora golpeaba el rostro de la joven, un puñetazo tras otro, el rostro de Sora ahora parecía más violetaceo que moreno y además había perdido todo ese tinte de picarona que ella tenía, es más, su rostro se encontraba ahora hinchado y horrible.

-¡Mira ahora quien es la cerda!-exclamó uno de los chicos que contemplaba la pelea, causando risas en el resto de la multitud.

Sora simplemente se sintió humillada, no podía caer sin luchar, empujó a Miyako al suelo, rompiéndole los lentes en el camino, para comenzar a golpearla. Ahora se había invertido la situación.

-¡¿Quién te crees tú cuatro ojos de cuarta para arruinar mi bello rostro?!

-¡Tu rostro nunca fue bello perra!-gritó Miyako, mientras intentaba defenderse y atacar a la vez.

De repente la pelea se terminó, todos en el salón quedaron empapados por la manguera anti-incendios que el director llevaba consigo.

-Miyako Inoue… Sora Takenouchi…-dijo duramente mientras ambas alumnas se ponían de pie con la vista gacha, ambas con el uniforme roto, a Miyako se le veía parte de la ropa interior por entre las rasgaduras, y a Sora se le veía prácticamente todo el seno izquierdo, descubriendo un corpiño con exceso de relleno-. Síganme las dos…-a medida que pasaban una muchedumbre de calurosos aplausos acompañaba a la pelivioleta, mientras numerosos abucheos iban dirigidos a la pelirroja. Al llegar a la oficina del director, ambas muchachas entraron y permanecieron de pie hasta que el director, claramente furioso, les dio la orden de sentarse.

-¿Quiere alguien por favor explicarme… qué estaban haciendo?-preguntó finalmente el hombre.

-Ella fue quien comenzó-la mayor no perdió tiempo en comenzar la defensa.

-Así es director Tanaka, yo me hago cargo de mis acciones, suspéndame, expúlseme o lo que sea, porque se que me lo merezco, de todas formas no lo lamentaré porque yo soy feliz con el sufrimiento que padece esta arpía-musitó la joven a su lado, con odio.

-¡Ya verás!-los golpes se reanudaron y el propio director debió detenerlas.

-¡Director, usted vio lo que Sora le hizo a mi amiga Jun! ¡Ahora ella ya no querrá volver a la escuela! ¡Jun es mi mejor amiga! ¡¿Cómo cree que me siento?!-gritaba la chica de lentes.

-De acuerdo Miyako, cálmate-suspiró el hombre, dándole un té para que se calmara-. Bébete esto, es bueno para los nervios.

-Gracias…-las manos de la joven aún temblaban cuando sostuvo la taza de té entre sus manos.

-Bien, acerca de sus respectivos castigos…

-¿Dijo respectivos? ¡¿Yo también seré castigada?! ¡Señor director, yo soy la víctima aquí!-Sora estaba rabiosa.

-Sora, ya he tenido diversas quejas acerca de tu comportamiento sobre los demás alumnos, no puedo seguirlo tolerando… me temo que no tengo más remedio que expulsarlas a ambas…

-¡¿Expulsada?!-fue la exclamación general por parte del resto del grupo una vez que Miyako hubo regresado de la escuela junto con Taichi, Cody y los demás que habían quedado allí.

-Sí, pero no me molesta… fue por una buena causa-sonrió Miyako, intentando animar a su amiga.

-¡La hubieran visto, le dio una paliza! ¡El rostro de Sora está deforme!-el moreno reía con ganas.

-Yo no creo que la violencia haya sido la mejor solución pero…-meditó el menor, para luego sonreír-. ¡Esa bruja se lo tenía bien merecido! ¡Estuviste increíble Miyako!

-G-gracias-la pelivioleta sonreía abochornada mientras Jyou le colocaba alguna que otra bandita por el rostro y su novio acariciaba su mano con ternura.

-Miyako-Jun miró fijamente a su amiga, para después sonreír-. No se que esperas, pero me cambiaré a la escuela a la que tú te cambies. Tú hiciste esto por mí y ahora no pienso dejarte sola, sería una muy mala amiga si lo hiciera.

-Gracias Jun-sonrió la joven-. Eres una gran amiga.

-Tú también lo eres.

El timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente por lo que Daisuke bajó a abrir, subiendo nuevamente en compañía de Masaru, quien se había mostrado muy entusiasmado a la hora de llevarle la contra a Sora.

-Hola Jun, ¿qué pasó que me llamaste tan de pronto?-el moreno se acercó, preocupado, a su nueva amiga-. Por cierto, te vez muy bien vestida de niña, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-Ese no es el caso-de repente Yamato sintió una gran rabia interior. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tal Masaru que llegaba de un día para el otro, convirtiéndose en el nuevo mejor amigo de Jun?

-Oye Yamato, no tienes porque hablarle así, por lo menos me dijo un cumplido-lo regañó Motomiya-. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Jajaja ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces cierre esa bocota, y si la abres que sea para decir algo coherente-le discutió Jun.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-el rubio sabía que Jun estaba de malas, primero lo de los afiches y ahora su mejor amiga expulsada de la escuela.

-Pero Jun, tienes que verlo por el lado positivo, Sora también se va-sonrió Miyako con alegría.

-Pero por eso te lastimaron y te echaron a ti también… no es un precio justificable-suspiró Motomiya.

-Mi hermana tiene razón Miyako, probablemente eso era lo que Sora quería, ahora no podrás interponerse en su plan… y ya verás que Sora encontrará la forma de quedarse en la escuela.

-Esperen-Masaru miro a la pelivioleta confundido. ¿Te echaron de la escuela?

-Sí, es que me agarre a las piñas con Sora y… bueno, el director nos atrapó por el gran escándalo que armamos.

-De todas formas estuvo genial, toda la escuela apoyaba a Miyako, incluso ví al profesor Takenada gritando por ella sin que lo descubrieran. Nunca pensé que supieras dar tan buenos golpes Miyako-Taichi la felicitaba encantado-. Y habrás necesitado mucho valor para irrumpir en la clase de la forma que lo hiciste y lanzarte así como así a Sora, ignorando a los docentes.

-Bueno pues… yo…-Miyako no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Taichi no felicites a mi novia por cosas como ésta-lo regañó Ken, abrazando a Miyako con ternura, acariciándole los brazos para calmarla-. No estuvo bien lo que hiciste amor… pero alguien debía hacerle entender a Sora que no puede seguir con sus jueguitos así como así.

-Gracias Ken-la pelivioleta sonrió, besando al chico que estaba tras ella-. Te amo…

-Y yo a ti Miyako…-el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, ya estaban metidos en su propio mundo.

-Oigan no empiecen-los molesto Daisuke.

-Déjalos Daisuke, son novios, no pueden evitarlo-Hikari sonrió, con la cabeza sobre el hombro del aludido y su mano sobre la de él, luego se acercó aún más para susurrarle al oído sin que su hermano mayor escuchara y se molestara-. Yo también te amo…

-A-aa…-un fuerte rojo carmesí tiñó las mejillas del menor de los Motomiya, quien luego sonrió y acurrucó a la muchacha entre sus brazos, ignorando los celosos gruñidos del hermano mayor de la chica.

Esa noche los jóvenes se fueron cada uno a su casa, había sido un día largo y agotador. Masaru viajaba en tren bostezando ignorando las miradas que la gente le dirigía. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, y es que el muchacho siempre andaba con la camisa llena de sangre. El joven llegó finalmente a su parada y bajo del tren, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa pero recordó un compromiso por lo que tomó otro camino, encontrándose con alguien en un lugar para comer.

-Hola amor, perdón por llegar tarde-Masaru besó a la chica con ternura, era el amor de su vida-. Estuve con los chicos que conocí ayer, ya confían bastante en mí.

-Excelente… todo va de acuerdo al plan-era Sora quien sonreía desde los brazos de Masaru-. Esa cuatro ojos puede haber hecho que me expulsaran, pero es solo una batalla, todavía tengo la ventaja en la guerra. Tú sigue asistiendo a sus reuniones y esas cosas, asegúrate que confíen plenamente en ti… ¡Ah, y necesito un favor más amor!

-Lo que sea por ti reinita-accedió el moreno.

-Necesito que me traigas al menor de los Ichijouji, solo, y que los demás no te sigan.

-Claro-el muchacho volvió a besar a su novia para luego sentarse a cenar junto a ella.

Así es, ninguno de los jóvenes del grupo se imaginaría que Masaru y Sora eran novios, aunque para sorpresa, era una de las pocas cosas que Sora no hacía por conveniencia, sino que en verdad amaba al chico. Se habían conocido tiempo atrás cuando Sora había ido a hacer unos encargos de su madre, haciéndosele de noche. Ella volvía tranquila sin conocer lo peligroso de la zona, por lo que en verdad se sorprendió cuando unos pandilleros la atraparon e intentaron robarle, todos armados. La pelirroja quizá no lo habría contado si no hubiera sido por la intervención del chico con el que ahora salía… había sido tan fuerte y valiente, Sora quedó encantad. Con el tiempo comenzaron a verse en secreto, tenían gustos en común y por primera vez Sora volvía a sonreír estando con alguien, como hacía siglos que no hacía. Masaru descubrió que no todo en la muchacha era odio y envidia, sino que también existía la dulce y tierna Sora, mucho mejor que las que todos conocían pero que no podía mostrarse ante los demás. Y ahora ya más de un año que salían juntos, y sí, Masaru se había convertido en la única debilidad de Sora, tan solo que nadie lo sabía.

El tiempo pasó y Masaru fue integrándose más en el grupo, ahora incluso era parte de cada reunión, de cada salida, todo iba de acuerdo al malvado plan de Sora, y lo único malo para él en todo esto, era que debía hablar mal de su novia. Finalmente un día pudo lograr su cometido, engañar a Ken para que lo acompañara a visitar a un supuesto niño hospitalizado que era fanático de él y que estaría muy feliz de verlo, después de todo, como niño genio que seguía los pasos de su hermano mayor, era sumamente popular tanto en el campus como fuera de él, y el que era bueno en los deportes también ayudaba. El ingenuo muchacho aceptó gustoso y acompañó a Masaru, tomaron el tren juntos y comenzaron a caminar por una extraña zona, por suerte ninguno de los chicos los había seguido.

-¿S-seguro que es por aquí Masaru?-preguntó Ken, asustado.

-¿Sabes Ken? Eres un idiota… me encanta como caes en el jueguito cuando se trata de alguien herido o débil-se burló el moreno, para sorpresa de Ken, quien sorprendido intentó voltear y echarse a correr sin oportunidad alguna pues el otro joven, mayor que él, lo había sujetado de una muñeca y tenía una fuerza inhumana-. ¿Ya te vas?

-¡Suéltame!-gritó el menor.

-No Ken, no puedo hacerlo, antes quiero presentarte a alguien-rió arrastrando al peliazul como si se tratara de una bolsa-. Si sigues haciendo escándalo te romperé el brazo-ante esto, el muchacho se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó Ken.

-No hagas preguntas-el mayor le dio un codazo en el medio del estómago, dejándolo sin aire, y siguió caminando como si nada, sin darle tiempo a reponerse. Finalmente llegaron a un campo baldío-. Bien Ken, quiero que conozcas a mi novia, aunque creo que ya la conoces-rió al ver la cara del muchacho, en la cual se reflejaba un gran pánico, al instante volvió a forcejear para huir, sobre todo después de ver a la cantidad de muchachos que estaban tras ella, todos armados, después de todo, él no era Jun, no podía pelear contra semejante cantidad de gorilas.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿eh Ken? Serás tú quien pague por el atrevimiento de tu novia, porque sé que es donde más le duele que la golpeen.

-Sora, no por favor yo…-pero sintió como una sucia mordaza le impedía hablar, para que luego le ataran los brazos detrás de la espalda.

-Espero que estés listo, porque sentirás un dolor que jamás antes habías sentido-sonrió la pelirroja. Masaru empujó a Ken al centro del lugar, y antes de que siquiera pudiera incorporarse, Sora había dado la orden-. Ataquen.

Todo lo que Ken podía recordar después de eso… era dolor.


	6. Revolución

**School Trouble **_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias por leer este fanfic, se que no muchos les gusta ver a Sora en este estado, pero era un desahogo que necesitaba, en fin aquí meteré a personajes creados por mí que los puse en mi doujinshi (ir al deviantart de irumi17-survival) Si no han leído mi doujinshi les diré que "La estrella roja" es un grupo de anarquistas que están en contra de las leyes establecidas en el torneo D1 y en contra de este mismo. Si bien el doujinshi esta mucho más basado en Digimon que este fanfic, la estrella roja sale en el fanfic con otro propósito pero la misma esencia y pues lo que siempre un escritor de fanfic debe aclarar es que el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de TOEI y sus respectivos creadores.

_**Revolución **__ By Junengrey_

"_Querido diario, después de muchas cosas que han pasado, estos días, me he estado refugiando en mi pasado, a pesar de que expulsaron a Sora de la escuela, no me siento completa, no solo por que algunos tarados de la escuela me molestan, ya saben el afiche perduro en la memoria colectiva de los estudiantes, si no que Miyako se fue, por supuesto que hable con el director, no solo traté de convencerlo, de que cambiara de opinión, sino que también, le pedí entonces que me trasladara a la escuela en la que ella iba a estar ahora, obteniendo una negativa respuesta, y ¿Por qué? te preguntaras, resulta que como chico, fui uno de los mejores en los deportes de la escuela, gané muchos trofeos juveniles a nombre de la escuela, podría haberme ido si quisiera, pero como mi verdadero género sexual estaba al descubierto ahora, el director me hacía sentir responsable, realmente, no se que hacer, más que refugiarme en el ayer, cuando conocí a las 4 personas que me enseñaron a pelear, a defenderme, me refiero a los integrantes de una pandilla que se hacía llamar "La estrella roja"._

Un chico estaba tumbado en el suelo, a punto de ser golpeado por muchos, y todo por haber confiado en Masaru. A pesar de no tener mucha fuerza, se levantó con valor, estaba muy enrabiado con el traidor de Masaru, no estaba dispuesto a darles la diversión fácil, se puso en guardia , a pesar que tenía todas las de perder.

-_"¿Piensas hacerte el héroe Ichijouji? Ja ja ja como si pudieras!"- _Se burlaba Sora_._

Cuando el grupo de hombres estuvo a punto de darle de piñas al chico se oyó una voz que les erizo los pelos a los presentes.

_-"Vaya, de montoneros contra un indefenso niño, vaya, enamorarte te ah hecho mal Masaru"-_Decía la voz femenina que se avecinaba

-_"Te ah hecho o más cobarde o más estúpido"-_ Dijo otra voz femenina

-_"¿Quién lo diría? El que antes peleaba por causas justa ahora es el perrito faldero de una niñita indefensa y cobarde"-_ decía otra voz de mujer.

-_"No tienes derecho a referirte a mí de esa manera, ni siquiera me conoces"-_Se quejó Sora ante el insulto.

-_"Los rumores han corrido rápido en este barrio, sabemos quien eres Sora Takenouchi, te expulsaron recientemente de un colegio prestigioso famoso por ganar muchos torneos y por que allí estudia el niño genio celebridad Osamu Ichijouji, a por cierto también supimos lo que le quisiste hacer"- _Confesaba otra persona con voz de niño.

Sora permanecía en silencio, sin poder hacer ni decir nada.

-_"Dejen al niño en paz o tendrán problemas con nosotros"-_Ordenó una chica de cabello castaño que se dejaba ver saliendo de las sombras.

Los maleantes se fueron sin chistar, Masaru y Sora los siguieron, no tenían de otra opción, meterse con las personas que habían aparecido era como suicidarse, solo quedaban Ken Ichijouji y los 4 extraños.

Ken iba a agradecerles el haber sido defendido, pero, una de ellos hablo.

_-"Si no quieres facilitarles las cosas a esa niñata, es mejor que te pongas a entrenar, de nada te servirá solamente el valor, si no tienes la fuerza suficiente y la seguridad como para enfrentarlos."-_dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

Ella había dado en un lugar que Ken jamás quería que le dieran, el orgullo, le dolió mucho esa crítica, y no por que la persona que lo haya juzgado hubiera sido humillante para hablarle, fue por que sabía que tenía razón.

-_"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-_Pregunto entonces el chico de ojos azules.

-_"Nos conocen como "la estrella roja", y mi nombre es Irumi"-_

Irumi era una chica de casi la misma estatura de Ken un poco más alta, morena de cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo tapando uno de sus ojos con un mechón de cabello.

-_"Yo soy Naku, mucho gusto"-_ se presento la siguiente chica de cabello rubio corto hasta el cuello con ondas hacia fuera, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, un poco más baja y muy delgada.

-_"Me dicen Rem"-_ Siguió una chica de mirada desinteresada, ojos grises ,el cabello negro con un mechón teñido rubio largo hasta los hombros, de piel blanca.

-_"Y yo soy Derk."-_ Un chico de pelo castaño claro corto de ojos café, piel blanca y más bajo que el se presentaba de manera jovial.

-_"Mi nombre es Ken ichijouji, mucho gusto"-_Se presento aún apenado por la critica que le había hecho Irumi.

-_"Así que tú eres el hermano de Osamu, vaya, vaya que sorpresa!"-_ Exclamaba sorprendida Irumi.

Ken reía nerviosamente como pidiendo que alguien le explicara que tenía de importante ser hermano de Osamu.

-_"Te propongo algo"-_ Hablo la morena.

-_"¿Si?"-_

-_"Si te entreno para que te vuelvas más fuerte…"-_ Pausó y se puso roja, aún manteniendo su seriedad.

-"_Consígueme una cita con tu hermano"-_ Dijo al fin, causando que Ken tosiera de la sorpresa y que los demás le quedaran mirando con cara de descolocados.

-_"Veré que puedo hacer por ti, pero créeme que haré lo posible"-_ Prometió él.

Mientras tanto Sora estaba muy molesta con Masaru, no redirigía palabra alguna en el trayecto a la casa de la chica.

-_"Masaru eres un tonto, era la oportunidad de dejar a ese cretino mal para hacer llorar a esa tonta"-_ gruñía enojada la morena.

-_"Lo siento pero no puedo exponerte a ese grupo ni a mis hombres"-_ Dijo un muy preocupado Masaru.

-_"¿Por qué?-_ Pregunto tratando de calmar su furia.

-_"No son simples pandilleros como cualquiera de nosotros, son mercenarios anarquistas, le hacen favores a quien les puedo pagar el favor, solo con más favores, podría la gente de la alta sociedad, pagarles, pero no les interesa trabajar con esa gente, y si te digo que son mercenarios, no es por que hagan favorcitos muy sanos, te puedo asegurar, que si eres un estorbo en su camino te pueden incluso asesinar"_-Advirtió el moreno a su novia.

Sora quedo pensativa, por ese lado corría un gran peligro si se interponía sin querer en el camino de ese grupo, era un grupo peligroso, y nada conveniente para sus planes, si quería seguir haciéndole la vida cuadritos ya sea a Miyako o a Jun, quien también se había ganado su resentimiento, tenía que tener mucha más cautela que antes.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Jun estaba muy desesperanzada por no haber podido convencer al director de que Miyako, su amiga, volviera a la escuela, y eso se veía en su mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para sus amigos, especialmente para Yamato, quien desde que ella había empezado a usar el uniforme femenino no había podido dejar de observarla, ya sea por que aún era chocante para el haber conocido a Jun como un chico y luego gracias a un "desafortunado" accidente descubrir que Jun era una chica.

Jun casi no hablaba y permanecía sola y pensativa. En eso a Yamato como por arte de magia algo en su cerebro iluminó una idea, tenía la idea perfecta para hacer que Miyako volviese.

Abrió el auditorio en donde siempre ensayaba con la banda, para alguna tocata, reunió a su banda con la que empezó a tocar su música, hasta atraer la atención de todos los estudiantes del establecimiento.

Dejaron de tocar, se acerco al micrófono pidiendo atención y comenzó a hablar.

-_"Chicos, yo extraño mucho a Miyako, a ella la expulsaron por culpa de Sora, no estoy de acuerdo con eso ¿ustedes lo están?"-_ Pregunto apelativamente a su público compañero.

La respuesta fue unánime un "No" por respuesta de manera colectiva.

"_Les propongo algo para que ella vuelva, ¡TOMAMOS LA ESCUELA DESDE ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!"_-propuso, eufórico, el vocalista de la banda que yacía en el escenario.

A pesar de que hubo mucha duda al principio todos los alumnos accedieron a la propuesta y aprovechando que el director había salido, tomaron las mesas y sillas de sus salas, y comenzaron a ponerlas en todas las entradas posibles de la escuela, y lo más increíble de todo es que los profesores estaban completamente de acuerdo, Miyako tenía una conducta intachable a lo largo de ese año escolar, la única excepción fue la pelea con Sora, pero eso era lo que todos los alumnos necesitaban, además Miyako disponía de eficientes calificaciones, ganadora de muchos torneos de matemáticas, química y deletreo, era casi tan brillante como Osamu, y este último estaba poniendo las sillas en la entrada principal, estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de Yamato, cuando iba a cerrar definitivamente la puerta, Ken se lo impidió, por que recién llegaba al establecimiento.

-_"¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?"-_ Pregunto intrigado el recién llegado.

-_"¡Nos tomaremos la escuela para que Miyako vuelva!"-_ Respondió el hermano mayor de Ken con una flamante sonrisa.

Ken no sabía si reír o llorar, era demasiado graciosa y radical la situación pero tenía un objetivo que le hacía emocionarse, todo esto lo hacían para que su novia volviera.

_-"A propósito Ken ¿tu donde estabas?"-_ Pregunto Osamu al recordar que su hermano llegaba tarde a la escuela.

-_"¿Recuerdas que Masaru, me pidió que fuera a ver a un niño enfermo?"-_ Preguntó a su hermano mayor.

-_"A cierto sí, sí lo recuerdo"-_ Respondió el mayor.

-"_Pues fue todo una mentira, el es novio de Sora, y pos tenían planeado pegarme en grupo"-_ Contesto Ken.

Por un momento a Osamu le hervía la sangre pero vio que su hermano no tenía ni un rasguño y estaba seguro de que su hermano menor no eran de los que sabían defenderse.

-_"Pero no tienes ni un rasguño, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_ Pregunto el intrigado hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto Yamato había bajado del escenario, satisfecho con la revolución que había causado en el lugar, de seguro esto sería un gran paso para conseguir a Miyako de vuelta con ellos.

Los chicos pintaban murales alusivos al tema, los pasillos de las cuela estaban llenos de ellos, caminaba Yamato alegre por el lugar cuando vio a Jun al frente de él, cabizbaja.

-_"Yamato-san… ¡Muchas gracias!"-_ Fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

Jun casi nunca actuaba así con el, después de todo él siempre la molestaba con indirectas, sobretodo cuando algún chico se le acercaba.

-_"De nada"-_ Respondió el siempre frío Yamato.

-_"Bien eso era todo lo que quería decirte, nos vemos luego"-_ salió corriendo del lugar con la cabeza tan gacha que apenas se le notaban los ojos.

Yamato quiso detenerla pero cuando miro hacia atrás ya se había ido.

Mientras tanto en la muchedumbre de la entrada de la escuela, Ken había terminado de contarle lo acontecido a Osamu.

-_"Así que tendré que salir con esa chica"-_ decía recién captando el mensaje, a lo que el hermano menor asentía con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y felices.

-_"¿PERO TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO?!"-_ Le grito Osamu histérico a su hermano menor.

-_"Claro que no, ¿cómo crees?"-_ Respondía Ken con un fingido aire de inocencia.

-"_¿Te das cuenta que nunca he tenido una cita con una chica?"-_ Admitió nervioso el mayor.

-_"Es que la haz rechazado a todas, nunca le haz dado la oportunidad a ninguna"-_ Respondió muy quitado de pena el menor.

-_"Pero no sé lo que se hace en una cita"-_ Dijo nervioso Osamu.

El silencio se apodero por unos segundos entre los dos hermanos.

-_"¿De verdad es que no sabes cómo tener una cita?"-_ pregunto el menor incrédulo.

-_"Pues ya te dije que no"-_ Respondió con vergüenza el mayor.

Una sonora carcajada por parte del hermano menor se hizo presente, era tanto lo que le dolía el estomago… mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos de tanto reír.

-_"Me vas a tener que enseñar, ¡¡¡y no te burles!!!"-_ exigió Osamu a su hermano menor.

-"_Vale vale"-_ respondió Ken aguantándose la risa.

El director llego a la escuela pero no pudo entrar evidentemente por la toma que lo había tomado por sorpresa, leyó las pancartas para enterarse de las razones de el alumnado al tomar esa dedición.

Podría haberse enojado con los alumnos o haber llamado a la policía para que desalojaran el lugar, pero iba a dejar que los chicos se divirtieran unos cuantos días, hasta poder llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

**Continuará**


	7. Proyecto CITA

**School Trouble **

**Capítulo 7: Proyecto C.I.T.A**

_Querido Diario:_

_De verdad me sentí sumamente extraña cuando Ken vino el otro día a buscarme y con toda seriedad me pidió que llevásemos a su hermano a nuestra próxima cita. En un principio creí que era una broma, pero luego de que me explicara la situación con Masaru no pude más que abrazarlo y llorar, asintiendo. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía un miedo real, un miedo de que me arrebataran a la persona a la que amara. Ken era todo para mí y si algo le pasara por culpa de esa idiota de Sora yo… no lo resistiría. Por otra parte todos han sido tan buenos conmigo… gracias a la iniciativa de Yamato, el director me ha llamado nuevamente a su dirección, renovándome la matrícula escolar, todos estamos felices por ello. Bien, hasta la próxima. Cariños,_

_Miyako_

Miyako se encontraba caminando con Ken de la mano, había pasado tiempo ya desde la tomada de la escuela, y claramente había regresado a los territorios que antes eran dominados por Sora. Era increíble como ahora todo el mundo, absolutamente todo el mundo, sabía quien era Miyako. Se la veía como una especie de heroína, la heroína que los había liberado de la dictadura que la pelirroja había creado. Pero aún así, sabían que la muchacha no estaba acabada, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, cosa que habían comprendido, sobre todo después de enterarse del peligro que el menor de los Ichijouji podría haber pasado. Y ahora allí estaban, saliendo juntos con Osamu unos pasos tras ellos, tomando notas, realmente metido en el asunto, y es que el joven de lentes mantenía el fuerte idealismo sobre que se podía estudiar acerca de cómo salir con una chica. Sus amigos también se habían comprometido con ayudar al hermano de Ken, y era por eso que el chico debía concurrir a diversas citas, ya sean entre Takeru y Hikari, Miyako y Ken, incluso Mimi y Joe se habían predispuesto ayudar a Osamu, de todas formas era una oportunidad, una excusa que utilizaban para salir.

-Bien amor… ¿A dónde tienes ganas de ir hoy?-sonrió Ken, mostrándose interesado en su novia mientras Osamu anotaba "mostrarse interesado, preguntar".

-No se me ocurre…-suspiró Miyako-. Cualquier cosa contigo estará bien.

-¿Te parece si vamos a patinar sobre hielo?-propuso el peliazul.

-¿Patinar sobre hielo?... ¡Me parece una idea genial!-la muchacha aplaudía alegremente.

-Jeje, me alegra que te guste-el muchacho pasó el brazo por los hombros de la pelivioleta, atrayéndola hacia sí, para besar con ternura su cabello-. Te amo corazón…

-Y yo a ti-Miyako simplemente se dejó guiar a la pista de patinaje, mientras abrazaba a su novio por la cintura.

Osamu pasó toda la velada observando con cuidado la cita de ambos jóvenes. Claro que hubiera preferido poder estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero todo era por su hermanito querido. El tiempo pasó y debió concurrir a diversos tipos de citas.

Se encontraba en un parque de diversiones, Mimi jalaba a Jyou del brazo, arrastrándolo por todos los juegos. Estaban en la sección de juegos de festival, la chica era una competidora difícil, no se rendía con nada.

-¡Ahora vamos a este Jyou!-la pelirrosa lo arrastró hasta un juego de embocar aros y pidió un par, el mayor no lo logró, era algo torpe, pero la Tachikawa pagó otro juego y ganó un enorme conejo de peluche que regaló al muchacho. Osamu escribió una nueva nota en su cuaderno, "dejar que la fémina se vea como una superior".

-Gracias Mimi… eres muy linda…-sonrió el joven, tomando el conejo-. ¿Te molestaría si le pongo Mimi? Porque es tan tierno como tú…-aquel comentario provocó un gran sonrojo en la chica.

-Así que tierno… de acuerdo… deberé adularla-el chico continuaba con sus anotaciones.

-Que brisa tan refrescante-la menor de los Yagami disfrutaba de su propia cita con su querido Takeru. Ellos habían optado por un clásico día de campo, por lo que se encontraban cerca de la costa sentados sobre un mantel a cuadrillé rojo y blanco (N/A: como la camisa de mi uniforme de colegio XDDD).

-Me alegra que te guste-sonrió el rubio-. Hicimos bien en comprar provisiones por la tienda de Miyako.

-Sí, la comida de allí es deliciosa, ¡me encanta!

-Aunque no tanto como tú-el muchacho le guineó un ojo. Takaishi tenía la manía de poder ligar con las jóvenes sin proponérselo, era un talento natural del cual estaba orgulloso-. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder tener algún día la posibilidad de probar tus platillos, ¿cocinarías para mí?

-Claro Tk, me encantaría-Hikari estaba simplemente encantada-. Aunque no creo que cocine muy bien…

-Dios Hika, tienes que dejar de pensar de esa forma, sabes a la perfección que cualquier cosa que tú me cocines me encantará ya que se que está hecha con amor.

-Cocina… ahá…-el chico de lentes tomaba nota.

Pero no todas las citas salían tal cual se pensaban. Osamu contemplaba ahora una cita entre Jun y Yamato. Según Ken, sería una gran experiencia ya que quien quería salir con su hermano tenía un carácter semejante al de la mayor de los Motomiya, y de paso, el rubio aprovechaba la oportunidad, alegando que no era él quien lo había planificado, sino que era por un bien mayor, un bien comunitario.

-Podrías intentar sonreír siquiera, ¿no? ¿O acaso es tan malo salir conmigo?-el muchacho estaba enfurruñado, observando como la chica ni siquiera probaba el helado que él le había comprado.

-Pues no sé… es que es extraño, perdóname, no es culpa tuya Yamato…-suspiró ella-. Lo siento, es algo difícil, no lo entenderías…

-Déjame intentarlo-la animó el chico.

-De acuerdo…-la chica se relajó, tomó aire y una vez que sus pulmones estuvieron llenos, lo exhaló lentamente, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en lo del confundido adolescente frente a ella, quien quería respuestas-. Pues mira… estoy confundida acerca de ti, acerca de lo que siento. Es que… tu carácter me confunde, puedes ser tan tierno como sarcástico, y eso me vuelve loca.

-Lo siento…no soy un chico predecible, a eso te refieres ¿no? Estás acostumbrada al tipo de chicos que si quieren algo van por ello de frente, y yo estoy respetando tus decisiones y dándote tiempo, es eso lo que te confunde.

-Eso creo…-comenzó a decir Jun pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Déjame terminar por favor, sé que luego me apenará hablar de esto. También está el hecho de que tú estás confundida por el hecho de conocer mis dos caras.

-¿Tus dos caras?

-Exacto, el Yamato estrella de rock, acosado por sus fanáticas, que debe mantener una cierta estructura para poder tener éxito, y el Yamato profundo, sincero, que en realidad dice lo que siente, que vendría a ser yo.

-Pues no eres tan sincero como dices-dudó Jun-. Si lo fueras no estaría tan confundida, ¿no crees?

-El problema no es ese… el problema es que Jun… tú creías que quien te gustaba era el Yamato estrella de rock, pero luego descubriste que era demasiado estructurado y te llevaste una decepción, sin contar además los tiempos en los que yo salí con Sora, antes de darme cuenta quien era en realidad. Pero ahora… si te pidiera una respuesta en este mismo instante… ¿Quién te gusta más? ¿Qué Yamato? Necesito que me respondas Jun… ¿Acaso yo te gusto? Porque yo estoy más que loco por ti…-a esta altura Yamato se había puesto de pie y se encontraba junto a Motomiya, sujetándole firmemente la mano, con aquella mirada decidida.

-Yamato yo… yo…esto es muy repentino… yo no…-Jun no sabía que decir, no entendía como, pero Yamato acababa de confesar su amor por ella. Le hubiera encantado poder tener el poder de paralizar el tiempo pon tan solo unos momentos, tener una pausa para lograr comprender aquel calor que la había invadido. Su corazón latía con un compás acelerado… ya nada tenía sentido, solo importaba…

-Yo también te amo…-la muchacha se echó a sus brazos llorando, encontrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquel refugio que tanto necesitaba. Disfrutó de las caricias del rubio, se sintió amada como nunca antes se había sentido-. Te amo Yamato… no me dejes sola… por favor… ya no quiero estar sola…

-No tengas miedo, no estás sola ni jamás lo estuviste. Yo siempre estuve y estaré a tu lado, tanto como amigo o como pareja, porque te amo y desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que seas mi novia…-Yamato la abrazó protectoramente, cubriéndola de besos, dejando que la joven disfrutara de la compañía-. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Jun?

-Yamato… yo…-las mejillas de la aludida se habían teñido de un suave rojo, y sus ojos demostraban por ella la emoción que sentía-. Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia Yamato… es más, me encantaría serlo…

Se fundieron en un dulce beso en el cual expresaron todos los sentimientos que no expresarían en voz alta, y es que no lo necesitaban. Ambos sabían que no eran personas de muchas palabras, por lo que prefirieron guardar silencio para no arruinar el momento. Todo era perfecto de aquella forma, no tenían porque finalizar todo estrepitosamente como solía hacer el hermano menor de la chica con algún comentario poco oportuno, no, preferían ser oportunos, entregarse al pleno disfrute.

-Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido jamás-sonrió el chico de ojos claros, acariciando el rostro de su nueva novia, quien desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-No… eso no es cierto, hay muchas chicas bonitas que conoces… Miyako y Mimi son mucho más bonitas que yo por ejemplo…-murmuró la chica, deprimida-. ¿Por qué yo Yamato? Si hay tantas chicas hermosas por aquí dando vueltas, ¿por qué juntarte con la más horrenda de todas?

-¿De verdad piensas así?-se sorprendió el Ishida, y se notaba que su sorpresa era genuina, pues de conocerlo, Jun sabía que la comisura de los labios del chico se tensaba de una forma especial, no le molestaba en absoluto que la llamaran loca o obsesionada, pero ella prestaba mucha atención cuando algo le interesaba, y claramente Yamato era el caso.

-Pues… sí, ¿qué pierdo con mentirte?

-Jun, tú eres hermosa, me importa un bledo que creas lo contrario, yo te amo…

-Gracias…-sonrió, fundiéndose en un dulce beso con su amado.

Mientras tanto, Sora no sabía que más hacer, tenía que haber alguna posibilidad de poder arruinar la vida de aquellos idiotas, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo o dejaría de llamarse Sora Takenouchi. Y aquella Motomiya… ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? Yamato era absolutamente suyo, nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo salvo ella. ¿Qué podría hacer?...

-Dime Masaru… hay alguna oportunidad… si hago lo que ellos desean… cualquier cosa… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de ganarme algún favor por parte de aquellos sujetos?

-¿Eh?-el novio de la enemiga de nuestros héroes caviló la posibilidad… acaso ellos…-creo que… hay un 89% de que te cumplan el favor… después de todo ellos desean algo que solo tú puedes darles…

**Continuará**


	8. Desesperación

**Capitulo 8 **_(por Junengrey)_

**Desesperación**

"_Querido Diario ayer simplemente pasaron cosas que jamás imaginé que podrían pasar, todas esas cosas tienen que ver con Yamato, pase una tarde increíble con la persona menos esperada._

_Soy la persona más feliz del universo, aun que en el fondo me cuesta demostrárselo, soy una persona sumamente orgullosa y arrogante para admitir que alguien más me hace sentir especial, me pregunto si alguna vez haya alguna situación, que me fuerce a demostrar más de lo que ya eh demostrado, solo con besos o abrazos no se demuestra el amor por completo, también se demuestra con esa clase de detalles que hacen de cada relación o momento de esta especial._

_Supongo que no soy la clase de persona detallista, solo me dejo llevar."_

El día en que Osamu Ichijouji tendría la cita con una integrante de la pandilla estrella roja se había hecho presente, Osamu durmió poco, estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche memorizando lo que debía y no debía hacer.

Caminó dando vueltas en su habitación hablaba solo, imaginándose que se encontraba en la situación que ya era casi actual o inminente, por que ahora ya no estaba en su cuarto, ahora estaba a los pies de el centro comercial 109 de Shibuya, a escasos minutos de la hora acordada.

Se sobresalto cuando se oyó una voz grave pero femenina saludándole tras el.

-_"Buenas tardes"-_ Muy cordial Irumi la chica trigueña de castaño cabello largo tomado en una cola de caballo dejando caer un mechón de su cabello ocultando su ojo izquierdo.

Osamu simplemente la saludo cordialmente, con una reverencia, aun que había algo que para Irumi no paso desapercibido, notaba que Osamu actuaba con muy poca espontaneidad, supuso que esta sería su primera cita lo cual le causo gracia, pero no iba a dejarlo en ridículo preguntándole directamente de inmediato, se iba a divertir viendo como el muchacho de anteojos se complicaba tratando de actuar como debería actuar en una cita, para al final preguntarle.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí le seguía Ken Ichijouji y Daisuke Motomiya, vigilando no solo a la pareja si no que todo estuviera en orden a su alrededor, ya que Sora o Masaru podrían estar cerca.

Pero la cita de Osamu e Irumi no estaba en la mira de Sora, es más no le convenía arruinar esa cita por que Irumi era un integrante de la pandilla que deseaba que le hicieran un favor.

Pero lo que ella temía era que el rechazo fuera absoluto, después de todo había sido vista con Masaru mientras el pobre de Ken iba a ser golpeado.

De repente una ampolleta se ilumino en su macabra cabeza que estaba lejos de su paciencia pero para la situación era perfecta, aun que para aquel que pudiera indagar en su mente podría ser que realmente esta tipa estaba desesperada.

Jun caminaba con Yamato relajadamente por las calles del barrio de Shibuya pero no contaban con que alguien les estaba siguiendo el paso, era Masaru.

Masaru les seguía el paso, sin embargo no era para molestarles, ni nada de eso, estaba esperando que alguien más lo siguiera y viera su reacción, y que haría.

En eso vio que la silueta de Sora se dibujaba en una sombra cercana a la pareja, vio el rostro de ella su expresión eran celos, indiscutiblemente, y así Masaru el que se había enamorado profundamente de Sora, se quitaba la venda de los ojos, con un doloroso puñal en el corazón, de ese que siempre alardeaba nunca sentiría, pues el destino en esta ocasión quiso ser paradójico con el, llevándole la contraria, al que parecía ser fuerte como un castillo, este se derrumbaba de dolor.

Sora aún sentía interés por Yamato, su ex novio, nunca lo había olvidado, y Masaru solo había sido un juguete más de ella, una de sus conquistas para aumentar más su ego, o para olvidar al rubio, pero eso último no había sido logrado y ahora las intenciones le pasaban la cuenta.

Sora se alejaba de la pareja, agarraba un celular que no era de ella, escribía un mensaje de texto, a algún destinatario.

Mientras tanto Irumi y Osamu seguían en su cita, habían ido al cine, después se fueron al parque de diversiones para terminar en un restaurante, ya habían consumido los alimentos ordenados, y lo que había ahora era una tradicional sobremesa.

Irumi lo miraba divertida, el había hecho casi todo de memoria, ella no se aburrió al observarlo, verlo actuar tan nervioso le agradaba.

-_"¿Esta es...tú primera cita?"-_ se animo al fin la trigueña a preguntarle al joven.

_-"Este…sí, digo ¿Cómo lo supiste?"-_se exalto el chico de anteojos.

La trigueña frunció el ceño con un poco de pereza, mientras jugueteaba con una servilleta que estaba en la mesa.

-_"Trataste todo de manera tan tradicional, como siguiendo al pie de la letra de una nota"-_Respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Osamu, quien no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, solo atino a sonrojarse y a pedir perdón, de pie mientras inclinaba su torso hacia abajo varias veces consecutivas, lo que provocó mucha gracia a la trigueña que lo acompañaba.

-_"Yo solo espero que te haya sido agradable mi compañía, aun que solo hayas salido para conseguir que entrenara a tu hermano menor"-_ Dijo Irumi dando un tono un poco melancólico a la ultima parte de su oración.

-_"No te preocupes, me agradó mucho estar contigo, me gustaría repetirlo"-_ tal parece que su boca tenía voluntad propia, o lo que acababa de decir era reflejo de el deseo de su subconsciente, no, mentira, él lo deseaba, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Irumi se veía un poco sorprendida, pero se había alegrado bastante con esa declaración, lo tomo de la mano, mientras el silencio se apoderaba de ellos, y el viento mecía el cabello de ambos hacia atrás.

-_"¿Me llevas a casa?-_ Pidió con un poco de vergüenza la trigueña

-_"Seguro"_- acepto con la misma timidez Osamu.

Mientras tanto, Miyako se encontraba con Mimi en el apartamento Inoue, cuando el sonido melodioso electrónico de su celular daba aviso de un mensaje de texto.

-_"Espera Mimi, después sigues experimentando con mi cabello, deja leer el mensaje que me llego"-_ pidió Miyako.

Mimi asentó con la cabeza mientras hacía un puchero infantil, inflando sus cachetes con aire y mirando con cara de cordero degollado-. ¡_Está bien...!-_ exclamaba.

Un exalto en la chica de anteojos, sobresalto a Mimi-_"¿Qué pasa Miyako?"- _preguntaba asustada la pelirosada.

-_"No se de quien es este mensaje pero dice… __**"Ve a la escuela elemental de Odaiba, Jun esta en peligro"**_"- Repetía el mensaje, con susto la oración.

-_"¡¿Y que estamos esperando?...andando!-_ Gritaba histérica Mimi mientras agarraba el bolso, y a su amiga del brazo.

Mientras tanto Jun y Yamato estaban regresando a Odaiba, cuando Jun percato que su celular estaba vibrando.

-_"Espera , creo que me están llamando…a no es un mensaje de texto..no tiene remitente pero es de categoría urgente"-_ decía mientras presionaba los botones del aparato para poder leer al fin el mensaje.

_**-"Ve a la escuela elemental de Odaiba, Miyako esta en peligro"-**_ decía el mensaje destinado a Jun.

_-"Esto se ve mal Yamato, ¡hay que ir a la escuela de Odaiba ahora, aquí dice que Miyako esta en problemas, llama a Ken y a los demás, que yo me adelantaré!"-_ decía Jun mientras corría saliendo con toda la rapidez que podía de la estación, el tumulto de gente que iba en dirección contraria a la de ella, se transformaba en un verdadero estorbo, pero con agilidad ella esquivaba para no empujar a transeúntes.

Mientras tanto Ken y Daisuke quienes no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Sora, después de una rápida llamada de Yamato, se dirigen corriendo a la escuela, Ken preocupado de que a su novia no le ocurra una desgracia, corre presionando con furia su puño, estaba seguro de que Sora estaba detrás de esto, y no se perdonaba de que cuando estaba vigilando de que Sora no arruinara la cita de su hermano, esta haya planeado algo en frente de sus narices.

Las primeras en llegar a la escuela fueron Miyako y Mimi, buscando a Jun por todas partes, llegaron al pasillo del laboratorio de ciencias que estaba abierto, pensaron que Jun se encontraría allí, pero no había nadie cuando entraron, había olor a gas, y en eso las puertas se cierran de golpe, las 2 chicas espantadas trataron de abrirla, pero no pudieron, pero por la ventanilla de las recien cerradas puertas pudieron ver a Sora Takenouchi con una sonrisa enloquecida y las llaves en sus manos, estaba claro, la muerte estaba cerca.

Jun llegó junto con Yamato, Daisuke y Ken al mismo tiempo, entraron al colegio y vieron a Sora Takenouchi reír como una maniática, algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar.

**-Continuará-**


End file.
